


Кошмары Романа Годфри

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Horror, M/M, Madness, Narcotics, Rape, Vore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Что ты знаешь об унижении, Андреас, если считаешь, что нарядиться в платье – самое ужасное, что может случиться с Годфри-младшим?
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 11





	Кошмары Романа Годфри

Холодный и затяжной дождь закончился резким похолоданием — температура упала ниже тридцати двух градусов по Фаренгейту, и все покрылось тонким, блестящим льдом. В лесу тоже было холодно, казалось, даже морозней, чем в городе и на дороге. Пожухлую траву, черную и склизкую после прошлого заморозка, вновь сковало прозрачной коркой, покрытой крупицами изморози. Голые ветки деревьев уже давно сбросившие листву и ждущие снежного покрова, обледенели, застыв в причудливых изгибах и отбрасывая длинные, зловещие тени на мерзлую землю. Плотные тучи, разбухшие и почерневшие от переполнившей их влаги, медленно плыли по небу, гонимые пронизывающим ветром, и закрывали звезды и луну.

Роману не требовалось поднимать голову и всматриваться ввысь, чтобы точно знать: сегодня полнолуние. Он не любил полную луну, заливающую своим мертвенным светом улицы Хемлок Гроув, заглядывающую в окна и тревожащую сон, и был доволен, что не видит ее, скрытую дождевыми облаками. Прогулки по ночному лесу тоже были не в его вкусе, но где, как не в самой чаще, охотиться хищнику? Голод, всепоглощающий, застилающий рассудок и не дающий сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме него, гнал его вперед, служа одновременно хлыстом и путеводной звездой. В городе было слишком опасно, охотиться в городе нельзя, это могло привести к катастрофе, которую предвещала Оливия.

Что именно он искал здесь, в лесу, Роман не знал, но его внутреннее чутье вело к интуитивно найденной цели, обещая невероятные наслаждения впереди. Темнота не была непроницаемой: больше всего она напоминала зыбкое черное марево, через которое можно увидеть лишь очертания предметов, стоит задержать на них взгляд. В это время все, что находится на периферии зрения, начинает незаметно меняться, перетекать из одной линии в другую, и шевелиться, заставляя нервно оборачиваться. Любое резкое движение нарушает шаткое равновесие, и все грани вещей, казавшихся реальными, стираются, превращаясь обратно в чернильные пятна.

Со временем, несколько раз поскользнувшись на обледенелой траве или зацепившись носком туфли за торчащие из земли корни, Роман стал привыкать к размытой темноте, ступая осторожней и стараясь прочувствовать ее. В ответ мрак леса расступился перед ним, принимая, словно родного, хотя это было не так: Годфри в пижонском черном пальто из мягкого кашемира за кругленькую сумму, в туфлях из натуральной кожи, пахнущий резким и тяжелым парфюмом, совершенно не вписывался в окружающую его дикую природу, не изуродованную человеком. В лесу Роман не находил никакой прелести и притягательности. В скауты его никогда не тянуло — вероятно, не без вездесущего влияния Оливии, содержащей природу в строго отведённом месте в горшках под лучами ламп дневного света. Но здесь было что-то, что неотвратимо тянуло его вглубь леса, в самую чащу, до которой не долетали даже отголоски шума пролегавшей неподалеку дороги.

В лесу, первозданном и чистом, было спокойно. Роман понимал, что ничего ужасней голодного упыря бродить в нем не могло, и был не против соседства мрачных теней, сопровождавших его, и тихого шёпота голосов, теперь постоянно звучавшего где-то на кромке сознания. Сейчас они не раздражали и пугали, а наоборот, вели к нужной цели. С каждым пройденным шагом Роман ощущал все больше азарта; уровень адреналина в крови поднимался, дыхание учащалось, и он ускорял шаг, готовый сорваться на бег.

Первым, что он ощутил, был запах. Лес пах тоже, но для жителя города, оказывающегося в нем не так часто, его дух казался слабо различимой смесью ароматов влажной, еще не глубоко промёрзшей земли, прелой травы и гниющих листьев. Роман же чуял живую плоть, истекающую кровью. Вернее, сначала он почувствовал знакомый, ненавистный ему зуд десен, когда деформированные клыки растягивали их, увеличиваясь в размерах и выдвигаясь вперед, и лишь потом осознал, что чутье вело к первосортной еде. Воздух с каждым шагом переполняли переливающиеся ароматы горячей, льющейся крови, мощными сокращениями сердца выталкиваемой из раны; живого и трепещущего тела, готового стать мясом и отличной едой. Роману казалось, что он слышит дыхание существа, к которому его влекло непреодолимое желание, мешающее размышлять о своих действиях.

К запаху добавилась сама кровь: ее темные, сладко пахнущие капли орошали траву сначала мелкими пятнышками, как от только что начинающегося дождя, с приближением к заветной цели становясь больше и хаотичными мазками покрывая землю. Хотелось склониться к ним и хотя бы коснуться губами, чтобы ощутить долгожданный вкус, но чутье гнало вперед, в надежде на куда более сытную добычу.

Оставшееся расстояние Роман преодолел быстрым шагом; только остатки рассудка, незатуманенные голодом, гнавшим вперед, не позволяли ему перейти на бег: на обледеневшей, неровной земле слишком легко поскользнуться, и падение замедлило бы движение.

Совершенно неожиданно цель оказалась достигнута. Роман резко затормозил и практически упал на колени, оглушенный концентрацией запахов и предвкушением. Рот наполнился слюной, а в конечности закралась дрожь — не задумываясь и толком не рассмотрев, что за животное истекало кровью, он склонился над ним, с жадностью впиваясь зубами в рваную рану на боку. Тварь, ставшая сытным ужином, уже была мертва, Роман понял это с легким сожалением, помогая себе пальцами отодвинуть кожу и добраться до еще горячего мяса. Вырывая из изувеченного бока куски плоти вперемешку с тянущимися и плохо поддающимися жилами, которые было сложно раскусить, он не мог избавиться от голода, заставляющего спешить. Практически не жуя, он судорожно глотал вырванные куски, ломая руками подворачивающиеся кости и стараясь добраться до еще не порванных артерий, чтобы собрать остатки крови, не вылившейся из мертвого животного и не остывшей. Тело становилось холодным куда стремительней, чем он ожидал, и это только добавляло спешки в действия. Вылизывая языком собравшуюся в ложбинке из искореженных костей кровь, он неудачно оперся рукой о развороченную тушу, проваливаясь в мягкую брюшину кистью и окончательно испачкавшись в требухе. Почувствовав, как под рукой влажно хлюпают поврежденные внутренности, Роман немного пришел в себя, стараясь отдышаться. Отклонившись от туши и усевшись на пятки, он прислушивался к собственному организму, пытаясь понять, удалось ли ему хоть немного заглушить голод. Задумчиво поднеся перепачканную руку к лицу, он тронул пальцы губами, собирая кровь и резко пахнущую слизь с них. Необходимость в живой пище была частично удовлетворена, но просто взять и бросить столько отличного мяса было сложно. Наклонившись и спокойнее выдрав кусок уже остывшей плоти из развороченного бока, Роман принялся сосредоточенно жевать, чтобы хоть сейчас распробовать вкус. Это оказалось ошибкой. Интенсивно двигая челюстями, он медленно понимал, что текстура волокон мяса иная, нежели он привык, не один раз после инициации поедая сырое мясо или раскусывая его на шее жертвы. Волокна тянулись, склеиваясь в вязкую кашу, переставшую обладать привычной упругостью, и проглотить этот комок было чертовски сложно. Уже без прежнего восторга от столь желанной еды он судорожно сглотнул, ощущая, что его неба касается нечто отличное от склизкого кома пережеванной пищи. Предположение о том, чем это могло быть, пришло одновременно с тошнотой. Спазм, прошедшийся по всему телу, чуть не заставил Романа расстаться с только что поглощенной едой, но он всего лишь выплюнул нечто неясное вместе с недожеванным куском.

Не пытаясь разглядеть его в полумраке ночи, Роман склонился к распотрошенному телу. Под ладонями был мягкий бок, покрытый короткой, гладкой шерстью; разорванная брюшина зверя щерилась обломками ребер, нависавших над темной глубиной, скрывавшей поврежденные внутренности. При таком освещении рассмотреть что-то оказалось проблематичным, и Роман склонился ниже, вглядываясь в мутные очертания.

Сначала он увидел какое-то движение и лишь затем запах, шедший от трупа, чуть не сбил его с ног. От туши несло резким, одуряющим смрадом гнилого мяса, сладковатый, он, казалось, проникал сразу в желудок, вызывая спазмы. Внутренности — моток серых кишок, кое-где разорванных и залитых зловонной жижей, натекшей из них, пульсировал в неожиданно появившемся лунном свете. Десятки мельчайших живых существ — тучных продолговатых личинок — спешили полакомиться мертвечиной, вгрызаясь в гниющую плоть, чтобы насытиться и выйти наружу. Под раскрытой ладонью тоже что-то зашевелилось, и Роман отдёрнул руку, завороженно смотря, как из небольшой ранки на шкуре сначала показалась маленькая головка, а затем и часть тельца жирного белесого червя. Он двигался половиной туловища, оказавшейся на воздухе, беспомощно вертелся, пытаясь втянуться обратно, уходя под кожу, изъеденную другими насекомыми. Отшатнувшись от тела, Роман рухнул на мерзлую землю, нервными движениями стирая с лица размазанную по нему кровь. Казалось, что на лице, в этих багряных разводах, также шевелились черви. Куски мяса, которые он так спешно проглотил… Роман старался не думать о том, как падаль, кишащая этими существами, попадала в его желудок, и теперь личинки расползались по его нутру, готовые продолжить сытную трапезу. Излишне яркое воображение подбрасывало картины того, как они шевелятся во рту, рефлекторно ускоряя движения от того, что попали в незнакомую среду, и проваливаются в горло — еще живые, извивающиеся.

Понимая, что его стошнит прямо сейчас, Роман панически заметался взглядом, стараясь за что-нибудь уцепиться, чтобы перевести мысли в другое русло. На глаза постоянно попадалась растерзанная туша животного, и он принялся разглядывать свой невольный ужин, запрещая себе смотреть на гнилую рану. Это тоже было плохой идеей. Отвращение достигло своего пика, и пришлось судорожно сглотнуть подступившее к горлу непрожеванное мясо (в нем же ничего не шевелилось?!) — едой оказалось тело собаки, издохшей больше месяца назад. Как он мог не заметить, что мясо, которое он с таким наслаждением ел, уже давно начало гнить и стало пищей для червей, Роман не понимал. Одного взгляда хватало, чтобы заметить это.

Шея животного была свернута, голова лежала под неестественным углом. Из раны на ней виднелось что-то белое, что ошибочно Роман принял за еще одного червя, нашедшего путь наружу, но это оказалось проткнувшим шкуру позвонком. Пасть собаки была раскрыта, язык, разбухший и уже не помещавшийся в ней, вывалился на землю, напоминая пористую губку, испещренную ходами личинок. Широко распахнутые глаза смотрели вверх пустыми глазницами; глазные яблоки, частично выеденные насекомыми, провалились внутрь черепа. Черная, когда-то лоснившаяся шкура, уже не бугрилась от мощных, перекатывающихся под ней мышц. Небольшие бугорки, расположившиеся по всему телу, похожие на вздувшиеся гнойники, были жирными, отъевшимися личинками мух, отложивших свое потомство. Рваная рана на животе имела такую форму, словно нечто тяжелое раздавило брюхо собаки, заставив склизкие внутренности выпасть наружу. Сейчас она была шире и безобразней — обломки ребер остовами торчали из впавшего бока, ком серых кишок вывалился на землю, источая отвратительный смрад, и был набит пульсирующей внутри жизнью.

С некоторым трудом оторвавшись от омерзительного и завораживающего зрелища, он вспомнил, что у этого куска гниющей плоти когда-то было имя. Цезарь. Соседский пес, злобный и безмозглый, в очередной раз сорвавшийся с привязи и угодивший под колеса машины совершенно невменяемого Годфри. Джонсы — Мишель и Каролина — любили стофунтовую гору мышц и ненависти, как собственного ребенка, и Роман в очередной раз предпочел скрыть содеянное. Тогда ему хватило сил не попробовать издохшее на его руках животное, и просто отнести его подальше в лес, уже по привычке скрывая все следы.

Воспоминания были мерзкими и липкими, словно густая, свернувшаяся кровь, которая перепачкала все руки, и виной этому, конечно, была не случайно издохшая собака, а состояние беспомощного исступления, до которого голод довел упыря. С раздражением почесав липкое запястье — и как эта чёртова кровь умудрялась до сих пор течь по коже — он принялся панически расстегивать запонки. Трупные черви, продолжавшие свою трапезу, вполне могли вместе со слизью перепачкавшей все рукава, оказаться на коже. Лишь представив, как маленькие существа ползут по его рукам вверх под тканью, Роман явственно почувствовал, как волосков на коже что-то касается, вызывая зуд.

Вскочив с земли, судорожно отряхиваясь и одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть рубашку, Роман услышал такое, что заставило забыть его о насекомых.

Где-то совсем близко раздалось низкое и утробное ворчание. Существа, которое могло издавать этот звук, не было видно вблизи; дальше таились только очертания деревьев, тонувшие в полумраке, к которому глаза Романа так и не привыкли. Оглядываясь и чувствуя, как паника, начавшаяся от ощущения насекомых на коже, усиливается, упырь с неясной уверенностью понимал, что нечто, затаившееся в ночной темноте и тишине, пришло за ним. И он теперь не самая страшная тварь на этих землях — в них вернулся настоящий хозяин.

«Может быть, — со слабой надеждой подумал Роман, переступая через мертвую псину и боясь повернуться спиной к источнику звука, — может быть, кому-то просто не понравилось, что к его еде подошли слишком близко». Каждой клеточкой тела ощущая на себе тяжелый взгляд невидимых глаз, казалось, добирающийся до костей, Роман, отойдя на приличное расстояние от туши, повернулся и быстро зашагал прочь от еды. В лесу Хемлок Гроув могло водиться все, что угодно. Хоть прошлое чудовище, убившее столько девушек в городе, было мертво, ничего не мешало завестись новому. Может быть, это «что-то» сбежало — или было специально выпущено — из института. Из той части, что так и не видел Роман; куда уходят все деньги, о которых он слишком настойчиво спрашивал.

После того злополучного ворчания, которое, к сожалению, нельзя было спутать ни с чем иным, тишину нарушали только шаги самого Годфри. Стараясь идти быстрее, но не срываться на бег, он представил, что мёртвая собака ощущала то же, когда он рысцой приближался к ней, гонимый голодом. Что двигало существом, несомненно, преследующим Романа (хотя он больше не слышал звуков, но ощущение присутствия никуда не делось), представлять не хотелось. Особенно то, что невидимое существо сочло Годфри пригодным для еды и заклеймило добычей.

Ветер не касался голых веток и больше не раскачивал их; не играл замерзшими листьями и не ворошил кусты. Ему на смену пришла луна, наконец, пробившая себе дорогу сквозь облака, и весь путь Годфри освещал молочный свет ее бледного лика. Лес полнился враждебностью — длинные, чернильно-черные тени тянулись по слабо искрящейся земле; бледный свет отражался в каждой грани травы, покрытой инеем и льдом, блестевшей, словно драгоценные камни. Воздух становился холоднее — с губ спешащего Романа срывались облачка пара, застывавшие и, словно нехотя, рассеивающиеся. Никаких звуков не было слышно — только тяжелое дыхание городского жителя, не привыкшего к длительным физическим нагрузкам, и его неровная поступь. Он постоянно оскальзывался на мерзлой земле и наступал на переплетения корней, будто нарочно поднимающиеся из почвы, чтобы преградить дорогу; сказывались усталость и ощущение неудобства в обуви, не предназначенной для долгих прогулок по лесу.

Сзади что-то ухнуло, и Роман, инстинктивно отшатнувшись в сторону, все-таки сорвался на бег, надеясь быстрее выбраться из проклятого леса. Решение было неверным, и паника только усилилась — казалось, что нечто только и ждало, чтобы добыча пустилась наутек. Так было интересней ее ловить.

Теперь это было не просто игрой воображения или сочными галлюцинациями от употребления веществ — он отчетливо слышал тяжелые шаги существа, рывками сокращающего расстояние и догонявшего его. Вероятность того, что он смог бы убежать от дикого зверя, скорее всего, рожденного в лесу, стремительно сокращалась, достигнув нуля вместе с Романом, выбежавшим на берег реки. О ее близости он не догадывался и заметил водоем, лишь с трудом затормозив у самой кромки воды и забрызгав брюки ледяными каплями вперемешку с береговой грязью. Тех секунд, что Роман потратил на решение, в какую сторону бежать — вверх или вниз по течению, и на беглый взгляд в пространство, зверю хватило, чтобы настигнуть жертву.

На берег бесшумно выпрыгнул огромный волк. Его шерсть, густая, черная как уголь, переливалась в лунном свете и стояла дыбом на загривке. Заострённые уши, казавшиеся невероятно мягкими, были плотно прижаты к голове, а огромная пасть, наполненная частоколом острых, крепких зубов, была приоткрыта в немом оскале. Желтые глаза, тяжелый, пристальный взгляд которых чувствовал Роман в своей заведомо провальной попытке сбежать, смотрели с яростью и азартом. Волк предвкушал неплохое развлечение, и все двести фунтов мышц были напряжены — зверь готовился к решающему броску. Не узнать его было невозможно — у Романа было только два знакомых волка, и один из них уже некоторое время покоился в земле.

— Питер? — поднимая руки ладонями вперед, окликнул зверя Роман, отступая на несколько шагов по кромке воды. Во взгляде животного читалось узнавание, и от этого было еще страшнее — волк не просто гнался за упырем, посмевшим нарушить его владения и покуситься на добычу, но и отлично понимал, кого собирается разорвать. Видя, как зверь приседает, готовясь к прыжку, Годфри попытался отступить в сторону, но, сделав только один шаг, поскользнулся на вязкой глине и мокрых камнях и рухнул на спину, разбрызгав воду, мгновенно впитывавшуюся в тяжелеющее пальто. Из-за этого волчий прыжок получился не совсем точным и он сомкнул челюсти на предплечье поднятой руки, а не на горле. Зубы тут же разорвали ткань и кожу, кажется, сразу добравшись до костей. От боли потемнело в глазах, и Роман предпочел бы потерять сознание, чем пытаться сдержать натиск рычащего кома мышц и ярости. Волк скреб клыками по его руке, сжимая и разжимая челюсти, пробуя на вкус прочность и выдержку Годфри. И его кровь. Алые подтеки, пропитавшие рукав, окрасили морду зверя, только сильнее раззадорив его. Попытавшись извернуться, Роман изо всех сил пнул тварь в мягкий живот, чтобы сбросить с себя, но она была слишком тяжелой, и только выпустила из пасти разорванное предплечье. В отместку волк придвинулся ближе, наступив обеими передними лапами на грудь. Роман задохнулся от тяжести зверя, но не предпринял очередной попытки сбросить его с себя, завороженный тяжелым взглядом. Оборотень смотрел, склонив голову на бок, пристально и властно, всем своим видом выражая, что добыча будет принадлежать только ему, и противиться этому нет смысла. Узкий язык показался из приоткрытой пасти, собирая с морды алую кровь, пропитавшую шерсть.

— Вкусно? — хрипло поинтересовался Роман, уверенный, что зверь его прекрасно понимает. Скалясь, волк склонил голову ниже, обдал лицо жарким и смрадным дыханием зверя и, неожиданно высунув длинный розовый язык, лизнул щеку Годфри, собирая уже присохшую после его трапезы грязь, размытую слезами. Запах свежей крови и растерзанной плоти смешивался с тяжелым духом волчьей шерсти, отрезвляя. Избавившись от секундного оцепенения, Роман, собравшись с силами, толкнул зверя, сбрасывая его с себя и одновременно переворачиваясь на бок. Быстро встать мешало мокрое, грязное от ила пальто; в очередной раз поскользнувшись на земле, покрытой тонкой коркой льда, он неудачно оперся на локоть раненной руки и взвыл от боли, снова растянувшись в грязи. Волк справился с замешательством от прыткости добычи, которую он уже по полному праву считал своей, намного быстрее. Гофри, судорожно пытавшийся подняться хотя бы на четвереньки, услышал хруст льда под тяжелой лапой, предвещавшей новую атаку хищника. Дальше последовала боль, такая же ослепительная, как и в израненной руке; острые зубы сомкнулись на задней стороне бедра, разрывая мышцы одним укусом. Дернувшись в стальной хватке, Роману все же удалось перевернуться на спину и, опираясь здоровой рукой о землю, попытаться отползти. Волк не препятствовал этому — как и Годфри, он видел, что темные брюки быстро заливает алая, горячая кровь, от которой шел пар в морозном воздухе. Медленно, словно наслаждаясь безуспешными попытками спастись, волк шел за упырем, мягко переставляя лапы в точности след в след.

Кровопотеря была достаточной, чтобы рассудок начал медленно плыть. Роман уже практически не паниковал, чувствуя только тупую пульсирующую боль в прокушенной ноге. Раненная конечность безжизненно волочилась следом, но и без этого он понимал, что сбежать не удастся, просто потому что Годфри не умели спасаться. Побег закончился в корнях дерева, в которые Роман уперся спиной, и обессилено стукнувшись затылком о твердую кору. Сердце бешено колотилось где-то в горле — от этого ощущения тошнило; перед глазами вдалеке под прикосновениями ветра качались ветки деревьев. Подошедший волк задумчиво обнюхал рану на ноге и лизнул ткань, густо пропитанную кровью. Темно-багряный след оставался на земле, прочертив те несколько футов, что Роман смог проползти от края воды. Запах растерзанной плоти витал в воздухе, но уже не вызывал никаких эмоций. Годфри пробовал собственную кровь, просто из любопытства, и она не могла сойти за пригодную пищу — голода она не утоляла.

Удостоверившись, что от него не сбегут, зверь подошел ближе, оказываясь на уровне живота. Сморщив нос в зловещем оскале, волк сомкнул мощные челюсти на боку Романа, разрывая мягкие ткани. Светлая материя рубашки, так же, как и брюки, сразу пропиталась ярко-алым. Роман закричал, возвращенный к реальности болью, которой ему еще не приходилось испытывать, и ударил волка здоровой рукой между ушей, метя в глаза.

Зверь, выглядевший раздосадованным, разомкнул зубы, с которых текла потемневшая тягучая слюна, капая на порванную одежду. И вцепился в подставленную ему кисть. Тонкие пястные косточки хрустнули, раздрабливаемые мощными челюстями, лишая возможности хоть как-то защититься. Такая добыча волка не интересовала, и он быстро выпустил изо рта прокушенную руку. Опустив голову, он снова вгрызся в порванную брюшину, вглядываясь в лицо жертвы исподлобья, наблюдая за реакцией. Роман уже не кричал, сорвав голос, и только хрипло стонал, оглушенный болью и почти потерявший сознание: он уже не мог ни спастись, ни хоть как-то воспринимать реальность. Упырь ощущал, что куда-то проваливается, подальше от всего происходящего, где нет боли и огромного черного зверя, когда-то бывшего ему единственным другом.

Мысли с трудом перетекали из одной в другую, и Роману определенно не хватало познаний в медицине, чтобы понять, почему его растерзанное тело продолжает жить. Как ни странно, с течением времени (он не мог сказать точно, сколько продлилась его полубессознательная апатия) рассудок становился чище. Вместе с ним вернулась и боль, но уже не такая оглушающая — с трудом осознавая происходящее, он понял, что раны медленно затягивались благодаря упыриной регенерации.

Волка это нисколько не смущало. Не обращая внимания на очнувшуюся жертву, он продолжал свою трапезу. Роман наблюдал, как зубы смыкаются на коже, раздирая ее, упрощая доступ к внутренностям. Одного этого зрелища хватило, чтобы испытать мучительную потребность потерять сознание и не ощущать, как узкая морда отодвигает разорванную кожу и погружается глубже, выбирая кусок вкуснее. Внутренности боли не испытывали, и тем нереальней было само происходящее. Роман слышал плеск воды от быстро текущей реки, омывающей каменистое дно и низкие берега; шум ночного леса: перешептывание замерзшей листвы и веток, полуночных птиц, переговаривающихся между собой; и аппетитное чавканье волка, потрошащего свою добычу. Зверь, чем-то хрустнув, вынул морду из открытой раны, упираясь лапами в землю и с трудом вытаскивая зубами какой-то окровавленный кусок. Когда он все-таки оторвался, оставшись у волка в пасти, Роман, которого тряхнуло от усилий зверя, перевел взгляд вверх. Лучше было пялиться в темное звездное небо, чем пытаться узнать, что именно сейчас поедал волк — почку или кусок печени. Годфри не находил ничего интересного в уроках анатомии в школе, поэтому плохо представлял, каких органов сейчас лишается. Зато он знал, как это сладко — есть живое тело, когда его кровь, поднимаемая сокращением сердечной мышцы, сама течет в горло, а мясо разрывается с приятным мягким и сочным звуком, и понимал медлительность волка. Зверь смаковал каждый укус, наслаждаясь такой живучей добычей, истекающей сладким страхом.

Боли почти не было, только мутная пелена застилала глаза — пот, смешанный со слезами; тело упыря старалось восстановиться, оборотень же старательно наносил все новые и новые увечья, однако не пытался убить добычу. Пограничное состояние, похожее на глубокое забытье, грозило растянуться надолго.

— Пожалуйста, Питер, — сипло, из последних сил выдохнул Роман вместе со струйкой крови, потекшей изо рта. Он желал, наконец, закончить свои мучения. Оборотень замер, прекратив трапезу, и поднял морду. Вся шерсть на ней была покрыта красными подтеками, намочившими темный мех и острый оскал длинных желтоватых и крепких зубов. Сделав пару шагов, он склонился над лицом Романа, обдав его горячим дыханием. Годфри попытался тронуть поврежденной рукой мягкую, искрящуюся в лунном свете шерсть, но волк оказался быстрее — прекратив рассматривать наполовину растерзанную добычу, он оскалился, широко открывая пасть. Челюсти разошлись, и зубы почти нежно сомкнулись на шее, прокусывая кожу. Кровь брызнула волку на морду, и он разомкнул пасть, пристально смотря в глаза своей умирающей добыче. Роман пытался исторгнуть из груди хоть какой-то звук, но горло было повреждено вместе с голосовыми связками и трахеей, отчего вдохи получались рефлекторными, уже не приносящими кислород в организм. Он был благодарен избавлению, чувствуя, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы, больше не испытывая боли и необходимости бороться за свою жизнь. От волка пахло чем-то сладким и знакомым, и Роман был бы не против ощутить в последний раз прикосновение мягкой шерсти.

Словно услышав его мысли, зверь тяжело опустил морду на плечо Годфри, ткнувшись мокрым носом в ухо. Уже теряя сознание, Роман повернул голову, уткнувшись лицом в мягкий мех.

От шерсти пахло Питером.

***

Роман проснулся и теперь бездумно смотрел в потолок. Темнота клубилась рядом с кроватью, но ничего зловещего в ней не ощущалось. Постель была холодной — простыни остыли от морозного воздуха, свободно проникавшего в комнату сквозь распахнутое окно. Сердце бешено колотилось в грудной клетке, и приходилось делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи, чтобы немного успокоиться. Лучшим вариантом было уснуть снова. Скорее всего, после пробуждения утром, когда сон прервется мерзким трезвоном будильника, в памяти не останется и следа от привидевшегося кошмара. Однако отключиться снова не получалось — он все еще слишком отчетливо помнил каждую деталь сна.

Можно было бы предположить, что это не просто кошмары, которые в неисчислимом количестве преследовали Романа. В этом сне находился Питер, и он, лежа на каком-нибудь очередном старом и потертом диванчике, мог видеть то же самое, что и Годфри. Роман был готов поговорить с оборотнем, чтобы узнать, каковы на вкус упыриные кишки. И какого черта эти сновидения, посещающие его с момента приезда Руманчека в город, больше напоминают парад фильмов для взрослых с психическими отклонениями, чем просто дурные сны. Тело, все еще помнящее каждый не существующий на самом деле укус, вполне по-настоящему тягуче ныло от возбуждения. Каждая картинка из сна, где огромная черная тварь гонится за ним, настигает и валит на землю, подогревала желание не хуже, чем качественная порнуха. Это было не только неестественно, но и пугало. Роман никогда не причислял себя к нормальным добропорядочным гражданам Хемлок Гроув, но эти сны точно выходили за рамки даже его извращенности.

«Интересно, — мимоходом подумал он, садясь и спуская ноги с кровати, — видела ли такие же сны Кристина, текшая по Питеру?». Приравнивать себя к полоумной мертвой девице было мерзко, но отрицать, что проблема существовала, было так же глупо, как отрицать голод. Собственная смерть, естественно, насильственная, снилась ему достаточно часто. Иногда это было следствием передозировки какой-нибудь дрянью, иногда — проблемой только упыриной. Когда голод не удавалось утолить любым из способов, к нему добавлялись галлюцинации и голоса, от которых не было спасения и во сне. Сновидения в таком состоянии были страшнее, чем приходы от некачественной кислоты; и быть съеденным заживо, в общем-то, для Романа не было в новинку.

Стараясь не вспоминать первую часть сна, в которой не было Питера, зато утоление голода было достаточно ярким, Годфри вышел из своей спальни, прикрыв дверь. В доме прочно обосновались тишина и темнота, но ощущение, что он здесь один, было обманчивым. Роман не нуждался в постоянно живущей рядом прислуге, но одна проблема — его дочь — о которой знал только узкий круг людей, весь приближенный к Белой башне, не могла оставаться надолго одна. И в тоже время она была единственным почти человеком, который всегда находился рядом и был готов выслушать. Такая отзывчивость по отношению к Роману была вызвана исключительно тем, что проблема еще не умела ходить и не могла убежать.

За дверью, открывшейся после набора цифрового кода, обнаружилась мирно дремавшая в своем кресле-качалке Анна. Вязанье, которым она занималась, лежало на коленях; клубок светлых ниток упал на пол и откатился к дальней стене, расчертив пол пушистой линией. Подобрав его и осторожно вложив в расслабленную ладонь, Роман мягко тронул высохшую и сморщенную кисть.

Дожить до такого возраста и так безмятежно спать.

Тихо вздохнув, женщина, когда-то бывшая его няней, раскрыла глаза, холодно посмотрев на того, кто посмел потревожить ее сон.

— Девочка спит, мистер Годфри, — менторским тоном сообщила она, словно отчитывала нерадивого ребенка, разрушая секундный прилив нежности, случившийся с Романом. — Не стоит будить ее только по своей прихоти. Она не домашнее животное.

Анна поджала и без того тонкие губы, и ее лицо в плохо освещенной комнате напомнило Годфри пустой череп, обтянутый пергаментной кожей.

— Она моя, — просто и холодно ответил он, положив конец возможной дальнейшей дискуссии и заходя в приоткрытую дверь.

Конечно, ребенок не спал. Она сидела в своей кроватке и осуждающе смотрела на старающегося ступать тише, чтобы остаться незамеченным, Романа.

«Ты не был у меня два дня и сейчас пришел только потому, что это нужно тебе».

Воображение очень явственно вкладывало эти слова в один только взгляд неправдоподобно ярких голубых, словно фосфоресцирующих, глаз. Роман понимал, что ребенок, которому далеко до года, точно не мог так думать, но все равно старался как можно реже оказываться в ее комнате. Он не решился оставить ее в Институте, хотя Прайс настаивал — после того, как забрал тело Оливии. Отдавать мать на бесчеловечные опыты склизкого ученого было легко, но дочка Литы — последнее, что осталось от сестры, — должна была выжить. Если уж он сам ее не съел.

— Привет, малышка, — в полголоса произнес Роман, взявшись за бортик кроватки и садясь на пол, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ее глазами и не смотреть сверху вниз.

«Ты изнасиловал и убил мою мать».

Роман разжал пальцы. Он лег на пол спиной к двери и обнял одной рукой прижатые к груди колени. Каждый раз, когда Годфри заходил в комнату, ему постоянно казалось, что на ковре рядом с кроваткой, уже давно вытерся след, четко повторяющий очертания лежавшего на нем упыря.

Девочка, как гребаный Будда, возвышалась над ним, сидя, сложив маленькие кулачки на коленях и наблюдая сверху. Роман боялся брать ее на руки, испытывая необъяснимый ужас от почти невесомого живого и верещащего свертка. Он вообще слабо представлял, что нужно с ней делать, полностью доверяя Анне и покрываясь холодным потом от мысли, что она может отказаться заниматься ребенком. В такие моменты, ощущая себя полностью раздавленным происходящим, он малодушно представлял, что может отдать ее Оливии. Сучья ведьма точно знала, что нужно делать с детьми, но это было бы капитуляцией в их войне и выбрасыванием белого флага. К такому Роман был еще не готов, хотя довольно часто думал об этом. Впрочем, обзавестись потомством, он тем более был не готов, и это не меньше походило на страшный сон. Дочь его сестры…

«Ты убил мою маму».

Девочка что-то агукнула на своём языке и сморщила нос, намереваясь заплакать. Присутствие отца никогда не действовало на нее благотворно. Что делать с плачущим ребенком, Роман тем более не знал и напрягся, собираясь сбежать, но она неожиданно передумала, снова уставившись на него.

«Питер ушел из-за тебя».

— Он мог быть твоим отцом, ты знаешь? — спросил Роман, прислушиваясь к своему телу. Возбуждение спало вместе с сонливостью и теперь он ощущал себя разбитым, как после нескольких бессонных ночей, проведенных на допинге. — Вместо того, чтобы сниться мне в кошмарах, мы могли бы по воскресеньям пить пиво… Я был бы другом семьи, и он никогда бы не узнал, что воспитывает мою дочь. А тебе бы я дарил самые дорогие игрушки и получал бы неодобрение Литы…

Роман шмыгнул носом, испытывая необходимость закурить. Курить в детской было нельзя.

«Убийца, трус. Урод».

— Лита любила цыган. У нас, Годфри, вообще сильные проблемы с цыганами. И снами, — комната и ребенок расплывались перед глазами, и ему пришлось вытереть лицо рукавом домашней кофты нервозней, чем хотелось. Воспоминания о смерти сестры были еще слишком свежи. — Сначала она, теперь Питер… с этими ебаными кошмарами нужно что-то делать.

Девочка издала звук, похожий на смешок и, засунув в рот большой палец, одобрительно и невнятно что-то пробормотала, предлагая продолжить исповедь.

— Я даже закинуться ничем не могу, — доверительно сообщил Роман, словно о таких вещах можно было говорить с ребенком. Лита точно убила бы его. Но Литы не было рядом, также, как и Питера. Даже Оливия, которую он выгнал из собственного дома — мертвую — не могла быть рядом. — Если глюки будут еще забористей, я точно не проснусь.

«Тебя никто не будет оплакивать».

— Интересно, твой дедушка, — Роман перевернулся на спину, не в силах больше выносить пристальный взгляд глаз, словно видевших его насквозь, — тот, который выжил после общения с моей матерью, согласится принять еще одного родственника? Не то, чтобы мне был нужен психиатр, и я собирался с кем-то делиться эротическими фантазиями о серых волках… — нервно усмехнувшись и с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, он скосил глаза на ребенка, внимательно слушавшего каждое произнесенное слово. — У мозгоправа же должны быть волшебные конфетки, знаешь? Те, которые помогают спать без снов и в больших количествах нравятся девочкам, боящимся боли и опасных бритв. Они мне точно необходимы.

Сдержаться все-таки не получилось, и Роман расхохотался, с каждой секундой ощущая, что если ничего не предпримет, то сойдет с ума быстрее, чем перебьет половину Хемлок Гроув, не справившись с голодом. Впрочем, одно другому не мешало.

Откровенно истерический хохот Годфри испугал девочку и она, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, разразилась оглушительным плачем.

***

Электронный будильник показывал четвертый час ночи. Прямоугольная, из коричневой пластмассы коробка с циферблатом, на котором время таилось в светящихся в темноте зеленых цифрах. 03:37. Мигая с одинаковой частотой точками, разделяющими минуты и часы, они стояли на стеллаже, находившемся между кухней и проходом, ведущим в комнаты. На полках собирался всевозможный сор со всего дома, и, кажется, даже с улицы. С некоторой периодичностью Дестени устраивала генеральную уборку, в несколько движений сметая весь хлам в подставленный мусорный пакет только для того, чтобы освободить место для новой мелочевки.

Если бы не густая темнота за окном, казавшаяся непроницаемой без света уличных фонарей, то Питер не был бы так уверен, что сейчас раннее утро. Время самоубийц. Через треть часа оно станет просто утром работяг, отправляющихся на свои рабочие места до восхода солнца. В Хемлок Гроув больше не было «Замка Годфри» — сталелитейного завода, куда нужно было бы приходить в такую рань, зато появилась Белая башня, в которой сотрудники, вероятно, не спали никогда. Не самое лучшее время для пробуждения. Питер бодрствовал уже два десятка минут, умывшись в кухонной раковине (со стороны могло показаться, что он пытался утопиться в ней) и не находя себе места в небольшой квартирке кузины. Мокрая насквозь футболка, в которой он проснулся, высохла и перестала липнуть к коже, хотя суставы все еще ломило, словно спал он не на диване, а провел ночь растянутым на дыбе. Раны на груди, оставшиеся после неполного превращения, повторяющие линии ребер, вывернутых под нечеловеческим углом, перестали кровоточить. Только кожу неприятно тянуло от спекшейся крови, норовящей снова лопнуть от неверного движения.

«Все было не так уж и плохо», — определил Питер, затушив третью сигарету в переполненной пепельнице и прекратив провожать взглядом каждую уходившую минуту. Он уже обещал себе спать как можно меньше, чтобы сны — волчьи кошмары — больше не тревожили и так беспокойную звериную часть его тела. Бездумно разглядывая залитую приглушенным светом кухню и явственно ощущая, как тяжело поднимать веки, хоть на мгновение их опустив, Питер остановил взгляд на раковине. Перед тем, как умыться, он привычным движением сдвинул покоящуюся в ней грязную посуду, которую вечером после ужина не прибрала Ди. С некоторым трудом поднявшись со стула (спина болела так, будто позвоночник до сих пор торчал наружу сквозь разорванную кожу), он дошел до мойки, опираясь ладонью обо все горизонтальные поверхности. Включив проточную воду и запустив под нее руки, Питер замер, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

Спать хотелось неимоверно. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к разложенной кровати, застланной мягким покрывалом с запахом сандала и жасмина, на которой можно было расправить ноющую спину и погрузиться в сладостный сон, где был гребаный растерзанный Годфри. Воспоминания о кошмаре были свежи, и это подействовало лучше, чем вылитая на загривок ледяная вода. Быстро растеряв снова наваливающуюся сонливость, Питер взял в руку губку и принялся за дело.

Он опять пытался превратиться во сне. Ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло. Проблема была столь очевидна, что Руманчек удивлялся, почему сестра до сих пор не выгнала его из дома, запретив возвращаться. Ее доброта, а может быть беспечность (возню Ди с новой пассией было отчетливо слышно даже в кухне), могла закончиться появлением огромного косматого неуправляемого волка, намеревающегося поохотиться. У Питера все было под контролем. Пока он не спал. Или не злился. Или не испытывал стресс. Волчьи сны приходили к оборотню практически всегда, но волк никогда не пытался взять верх. Если, конечно, не нарушать правила. В Хемлок Гроув, а особенно в опасной близости к упыриной семейке, правила летели к чертям быстрее, чем Питер успевал сказать «пока». Становиться бешеным варгульфом он не собирался, так же, как и узнавать вкус человечины. В душных грёзах почти каждый раз заживо поедал одного надменного упыря; его волк точно знал, что нужно делать с такими засранцами.

Кружка, которую он тер намного дольше, чем следовало, выскользнула из ноющих пальцев, с грохотом прокатившись по опустевшей раковине. Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Питер поймал ее и, ополоснув, забросил в сушилку. Даже просто упоминание о Годфри вносило хаос в его жизнь. Оставалось надеяться, что общие сны (он точно знал, что Роман, раскинувшийся на огромной кровати, наверняка застеленной пошлым шелковым бельем, видел то же самое) приносили тому не меньше проблем. Чувствовал ли Годфри угрозу от этих кошмаров и понимал ли, что они — общие, вызванные взбунтовавшимся волком, Питер не знал. И не был уверен, что хочет посвящать Романа в весь смысл этих снов. Возможно, его звериное обличье непозволительно часто находилось рядом с упырем. Возможно, он единственный, кто находил его превращение не тошнотворным, а наоборот, привлекательным. Возможно, у волка просто давно не было самки, и именно поэтому резво убегающий от него по лесу Роман, вызывал не только гастрономический аппетит. И единственное, что спасало Годфри от совсем уж неприличных снов, о которых бы он точно не смог никому рассказать — злость Питера, затмевающая все похотливые порывы волка.

Зоопорнушка в сверхъестественном антураже — это было бы даже смешно, если бы тело, переполненное адреналином от гонки и запаха страха, не пыталось во сне принять удобный для всего происходящего облик. И если бы это не оставляло следов. Раны не затягивались и выглядели омерзительно, но это мало беспокоило — следующее превращение должно было исправить любое увечье. Это знание вызывало не самые правильные мысли и слабость. Стоило одеться в волчью шкуру, как большинство проблем, а также множественные травмы исчезали, словно их и не было. Вероятно, именно так оборотни и теряли контроль над ситуацией — волк просто не хотел возвращаться обратно в хрупкое и беспокойное человеческое тело.

Шаги в коридоре вызвали легкое смятение — будто он занимался на кухне чем-то неприличным. Спешно пытаясь придумать убедительное оправдание, почему он не спит после двух суток, проведенных в автомастерской, Питер заметался взглядом по комнате.

— Не спится? — из-за угла неожиданно вышел Андреас, вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем, перекинутым через плечи. Понимая, что не узнал его по шагам, Питер с облегчением выдохнул и рухнул на табурет. Ди нашла идеального мужчину — он был так далек от всего паранормального бреда, как Питер — от обыденной жизни. Иногда Руманчеку казалось, что это был главный пункт, по которому кузина искала любовника.

— Извини, если разбудили, — не дождавшись ответа, Андреас открыл холодильник, наклонившись и заглядывая туда. В его голосе слышалось легкое раскаяние, но и самодовольство там тоже присутствовало. Собираясь разразиться тирадой на уже поднадоевшую тему «меня все устраивает», Питер не был готов к такому диалогу. От Андреаса привычно пахло тяжелым мужским мускусным духом, который вызывал определенное беспокойство и раздражение у волка. Это был мужчина на его территории, заявлявший права на его сестру; только врожденное спокойствие Питера, иногда больше похожее на апатию, не давало волку устраивать постоянные склоки, но предосторожность никогда не была лишней.

— У меня бессонница, — как можно более миролюбиво ответил Питер, разглядывая обнаженный торс Андреаса, вынырнувшего из глубин холодильника с бутылкой апельсинового сока. Привычка Василеску ходить в одном нижнем белье по дому, откровенно демонстрируя свою мужественность, добавляла волку тревожности. — И я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь.

— Куда ты собрался в такую темень? — спросил Андреас, наблюдая, как Питер спешно собирается, перекинув через руку куртку, и принимается шнуровать ботинки.

— Не говори Ди, что знаешь, во сколько я ушел. Пожалуйста, — стараясь не выдать своей нервозности, попросил Руманчек, откинув волосы с лица и выпрямляясь.

— Врать моей малышке…

— Молчать, — раздраженней, чем следовало бы, отрезал Питер, — тебе нужно только молчать. Она просто не спросит.

***

По определению не мог быть хорошим день, начавшийся в середине ночи пробуждением от очередного кошмара, на избавление от которого Роман был готов променять всю чертову Белую башню. Даже терпимым у него не получалось быть, — отметил Годфри, изучавший полки в холодильнике. Бутылка апельсинового сока, молока, контейнер с половиной зажаренной до хрустящей корочки индейки, пучок листьев салата, банка с медом, гора овощей в нижних ящиках и парочка сэндвичей с ветчиной. Есть было нечего. Он забыл, что прошлым вечером сожрал целиком шматок печени, купленный в мясной лавке, оставив себя без завтрака.

Вернувшись к дивану в гостиной, Роман, не глядя, рухнул на него. Годфри не смог заставить себя снова лечь в кровать после кошмара и обосновался на первом этаже. Комната тонула в предрассветном сумраке; очертания предметов были еще нечеткими, но это не вызывало никакого беспокойства. Все и без параноидального ощущения присутствия кого-то рядом было достаточно плохо и готовилось стать еще хуже.

Роман не мог уснуть. Он лежал, завернувшись в принесенный плед, и бессмысленно смотрел на отблески света на хромированной ножке лампы. Было еще слишком рано для визита в магазин, торгующий свежей вырезкой, требухой и костями. Выбираться же из дома просто так, не имея четкой цели хоть ненадолго утолить голод, было чревато не лучшими последствиями. Он уже пробовал, и каждый раз это заканчивалось разорванными артериями и сладкой, живой кровью на языке, за вкус которой приходилось расплачиваться с собственной совестью. Голод, который испытывал Роман, становился сильнее с каждым днем. И если он не находил способ заглушить его, заедая сосущую пустоту внутри почти не прожаренным мясом, пиявками или кровью животных, то к нему добавлялись галлюцинации. Словно он переборщил с веществами, а потом хорошенько залил их алкоголем.

Он не мог воспринимать повторяющиеся с одинаковой частотой звуки — будь то щелчки ручкой, практически сведшие его с ума на одном из совещаний в Башне или монотонное раскачивание качелей в парке. Свет, мерцающий, тоже болезненно отдавался во всем нутре, от этого мутилось сознание, и шепот становился оглушительным; в неразборчивом потоке ярко проступала ярость и приказ — ешь, убей, убей, чтобы насытиться. Голоса — вот что было самым страшным. Роман вообще не был уверен, что они пытались сказать ему что-то осмысленное — это был тонкий шелест, становившийся тем громче, чем дольше он сдерживался. Они лепетали, шептали, шелестели, как упаковочная бумага, в которую завернут 12-унцевый стейк — алый, с прожилками жира и сочащийся кровью…

Звонок в дверь вернул его к реальности. Во рту был привкус собственной крови — он в очередной раз прокусил себе губу, провалившись в горячечный бред. Пытаясь очнуться от тягучей галлюцинации, наполнявшей рот слюной, Роман сел, убирая с лица растрепавшиеся волосы. В дверь позвонили еще раз, настойчивей. Словно тому, кто стоял за порогом, было необходимо увидеть Годфри прямо сейчас.

Питер.

Имя блядского цыгана тут же всплыло в памяти, как и вид его силуэта за матовым стеклом — только он мог прийти в такую рань. Особенно, если видел тот же сон.

Поднявшись на ноги, Роман отправился отпирать дверь, не уверенный, что это стоит делать. Он предпочел бы послать Питера туда, откуда обычно уходят цыгане, чтобы к своим текущим проблемам не добавлять еще и эту.

— Здравствуй, Роман, — Оливия, обворожительная даже в четвертом часу утра и опирающаяся на трость, улыбалась ему с порога. Длинное черное пальто доходило почти до земли, приоткрывая только носки высоких сапог; руки были затянуты в тонкие перчатки, а надвинутый капюшон закрывал волосы от начавшегося мелкого дождя.

Оглядев мать с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, Годфри захлопнул дверь. Он все равно собирался послать непрошеного гостя, так к чему менять планы?

«Нежелание общаться и полное отсутствие гостеприимства никогда ее не останавливало», — мрачно отметил Роман, поморщившись от оглушительно-громкого перезвона дверного звонка. От звука, казалось, разрывающего барабанные перепонки, перед глазами все расплылось, предвещая очередной приступ. Решив, что направление, которое он намеревался задать Питеру, подойдет и для Оливии, Роман снова открыл дверь.

Слова застряли у него в горле — его мать держала в руках, высоко подняв, пакет с донорской кровью. Не размениваясь на лишние речи, Роман выхватил у нее из пальцев столь необходимый ему подарок, отступая и принимаясь раскрывать подарочную упаковку. Пластик не рвался, а он опасался применять силу, чтобы не разлить драгоценную жидкость. В некоторых случаях Роман мог поступиться своими убеждениями, даже если это касалось его матери. Не обращая на него никакого внимания, Оливия зашла в дом, прикрыв за собой дверь, и огляделась, расстегивая пальто.

Роман тоже не испытывал к матери никакого интереса. Пакет, наконец, разорвался. Тонкая струйка крови выплеснулась из него, пачкая Роману руки, и пролилась на пол. Сдавленно ругнувшись и ослабляя хватку, он осторожно накрыл губами образовавшуюся прореху и сделал первый глоток, забывая обо всем происходящем. Кровь была холодной, но совсем не густой. То, что она принадлежала не животному, Годфри понял, лишь вдохнув ее сладкий и манящий аромат.

Утолив первый голод (в пакете осталось чуть меньше половины), Роман, рвано дыша, отпустил изо рта его край и облизнул губы, не желая расставаться с таким необходимым вкусом. Оливия, чей неожиданный визит отошел на второй план, обнаружилась на кухне. Не удивляясь ее бесцеремонности — пусти чудовище на порог, и оно захватит твой дом — Роман отправился следом, бросив тоскливый взгляд на пролившиеся на пол капли.

Оливия занималась приготовлением кофе, хотя Роману, подошедшему ближе, в первый момент показалось, что она поверяет содержимое шкафчиков. Кофеварка послушно урчала, по капле наполняя черной остро пахнущей жидкостью подставленную чашку, пока его мать с въевшимся в лицо брезгливым выражением принюхивалась к содержимому банки с печеньем.

— Если ты надеешься задобрить меня этим, — Роман потряс пакетом, но осторожно, чтобы больше не расплескать ни капли драгоценной жидкости, — то зря стараешься.

— Ешь, дорогой, — Оливия, что-то решив, переставила на стол печенье и тяжело опустилась на стул, опершись о край столешницы. — Ты должен хорошо и правильно питаться. А то уже совсем растерял… вкус.

Она скептическим взглядом обвела комнату, задержавшись на лампе (дизайнерскому изыску — нагромождению металлических трубок и светящихся палочек) и пренебрежительно хмыкнула.

— Зачем ты пришла? — ощущая неловкость от ее слов, Роман опустился на стул на противоположном конце стола, не выпуская из рук заветный пакет, но больше не решаясь пригубить его. Чертова лампа была одним из последних предметов, привезенных в дом нанятым дизайнером, и вызывала у Годфри стойкое отвращение. Только воспоминания о въезде в новое жилье с его обустройством, чуть окончательно не добившим Романа, переживавшего не самый лучший период в жизни, останавливали желание поменять что-то из мебели.

— Я старалась найти подходящее время, чтобы поговорить о твоем голоде… — даже не скрывая своих намерений, сразу же начала Оливия, сложив на столе руки и переплетя пальцы. Почти сытый Роман был спокоен и способен заметить, что этот жест один в один принадлежал Норману. То ли мать слишком много времени проводила в его обществе, то ли решила заняться изучением азов мастерства психиатров.

— Ты считаешь, что сейчас самое подходящее? — Роман испытывал смешанные чувства от прихода Оливии. Она действительно выбрала идеальное время, чтобы не быть выгнанной из дома сразу — сказывалось и подношение, и состояние Годфри. Совсем недавно он был рад любому собеседнику и изнывал от необходимости узнать хоть что-то о том, как избавиться от голода и кошмаров. Надеяться на удачное стечение обстоятельств не приходилось — кто-то из прислуги (Анна!) остался верен бывшей хозяйке сильнее, чем Роману.

— Я знаю, что ты уже не можешь сдерживаться. И о количестве трупов — тоже, — Оливия поднялась одновременно с писком кофемашины, спешившей сообщить, что кофе готов. Забрав чашку, она подошла ближе, не скрывая своей хромоты; короткое платье из темно-бордовой струящейся материи открывало ноги, позволяя увидеть, как тяжело она ступает. — Роман, ты должен перестать убегать от собственных проблем и с честью встретиться с ними, со своим новым обликом…

— Ты будешь говорить мне о чести, шлюха белой башни? Хочешь, чтобы я был таким же, как ты? — сдержанности Роману хватило ненадолго. Излишняя осведомленность о его жизни вызывала злость — никто, ни один из его приближенных, не был честен с ним и при первой возможности стелился перед миссис Годфри. У нее не осталось ничего, кроме спеси — каждый цент принадлежал Роману, все влияние Годфри, но ничего не изменилось, словно он все еще был пятилетним ребенком, нуждавшимся в покровительнице.

— Ты и есть — такой же, — Оливия, не повышая голоса, грациозно опустилась на стул рядом, преднамеренно задев коленями колено Романа, тут же отодвинувшего широко расставленные ноги. — Ты не справишься один, тебе нужна хоть чья-то помощь. Прайс может многое. Если ты перестанешь быть таким упертым бараном, то он даст тебе то, что поможет совладать с голодом и кошмарами.

— Мне не нужна ничья помощь, — понимая, насколько это жалко прозвучало, Роман сильнее сжал пальцами главную улику собственной беспомощности. Подняв пакет с остатками крови, он в несколько глотков опустошил его. Смяв бесполезную упаковку, Роман прицельным броском отправил ее в раковину, и, не сдержавшись, слизнул кровавый развод с пальцев.

— Ты ведешь себя как обиженный ребенок, — наблюдавшая за ним Оливия пригубила горячий кофе, пряча усмешку. В очередной раз Годфри-младший проигрывал в их стычке, но сытость и почти притупившийся голод немного уменьшали его воинственность, делая привычные аргументы и выпады менее резкими. — Каждый из нашего рода проходил через это и каждый нуждался в поддержке. Первое время всегда сложно свыкнуться со своей настоящей сущностью. Мне помогал мой отец.

— Ты убила моего отца.

— Джей Ар был бы не в силах помочь тебе, — лениво парировала Оливия; мертвый отец все чаще появлялся в их перепалках и становился такой же приевшейся темой, как потерявшаяся Шелли. Эти упреки уже не имели должной силы, той, что была при первом их озвучивании. — Голод, который ты испытываешь, кошмары, голоса… Мало кто понимает, что это значит. У тебя почти нет выбора, кроме как прийти в Белую башню. Конечно, есть еще цыгане…

— Предлагаешь найти и сожрать весь табор? Все равно никто не будет их искать? — Роман скривил губы в усмешке, весь обратившись в слух. Первый раз его мать говорила что-то отличное от «иди и вылизывай ботинки Прайса», впрочем, столь же омерзительное. Связываться с цыганами снова, как и с Белой башней, Роман не хотел. Хотя, если выбирать из худших вариантов…

— Об этом я не думала… — хмыкнула Оливия, на секунду мечтательно прикрыв глаза. — Нет… Тот мальчик, цыган-оборотень. У них всегда есть лекарство. Я покупала у его матери. Но тебе лучше пойти к Прайсу. Йохан всегда…

Роман резко махнул рукой, раздосадованный возвращением интересующей его темы в уже привычное русло, и задел неожиданно оказавшуюся рядом чашку. Она тут же опрокинулась на бок, выплеснув горячий кофе на столешницу и длинный рукав платья Оливии. На юбке остались темные пятна от упавших с края капель.

— Что за лекарство у цыган? — выдохнул Роман, вместе с матерью уставившись на перепачканное платье.

— Они ненавидят наш род, — механически ответила она, но быстро оправилась от шока и продолжила, словно ничего не произошло, — но их порошки, капли и мази могут помочь, если ты в самой безвыходной ситуации. Только у них очень высокая цена, и если тебе будет под силу ее заплатить…

Не договорив, Оливия поднялась на ноги, отряхивая подол. Роман с некоторой опаской наблюдал за ней, подошедшей вплотную и мягко сжавшей пальцы у него на плече.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел у меня кокс? — Оливия неожиданно низко наклонилась, говоря в самое ухо. Каскад темного шелка волос стек по плечу Романа, оцепеневшего, будто острые когти, впившиеся в его локоть, были ядовитыми и парализовали его. — Себзилла — лучшее из того, что ты когда-либо пробовал. Себзилла и кровь — и ты больше не будешь нуждаться ни в чем. Если сможешь ее достать.

Закончив жаркий монолог, она, непривычным для себя жестом, хлопнула Романа по груди и отступила на пару шагов, опираясь о столешницу.

— Могу я воспользоваться ванной?

— Будто бы я, — севшим голосом начал Роман и принялся кашлять, прочищая горло, — будто бы я могу тебе что-то запретить.

— Первая здравая мысль, — хмыкнула Оливия, легко подцепив оставленную у стола трость, словно она не была ей необходима, и удалилась в ванную.

Несколько секунд Роман бездумно смотрел на дверь, за последнюю минуту получив столько информации, сколько не сваливалось на него за весь прошедший месяц. Здраво рассуждать не давала одна мысль — воспоминание о разлитых из пакета на пол каплях крови. Встав, он направился за губкой для мытья посуды, лежавшей на раковине, чтобы потом вернуться к входной двери. Алые капли все еще были там, где упали, сорвавшись с неаккуратно разорванного пакета. Он обошел их по кругу, словно это какой-то опасный и непонятный предмет, готовый среагировать на резкое движение. Не то чтобы грязь беспокоила его, но лучше было не оставлять таких следов на полу. Роман встал на колени, игнорируя довод рассудка, что проще позвать прислугу, чем убирать самому, и глубоко вдохнул. Кровь пахла сладко и маняще. Дело было не в голоде — он присутствовал всегда, усиливаясь, когда желанная еда была так близка и доступна. Сколько бы времени ни проходило, лучше не становилось, и самоконтроль давался с большим трудом.

Роман оперся ладонями о пол, вставая на четвереньки. Он опустил голову и лизнул алое пятно, успевшее покрыться тонкой пленкой. Вкус был охуенно-восхитительным — Годфри убедился в этом, собрав языком каждую пролившуюся каплю.

Ощущая пристальный взгляд, он обернулся, но Оливия все еще была в ванной — там слышался шум бегущей воды. Коря себя за допущенную слабость, он утер губы рукой — у него все еще оставалась масса вариантов, предложенных матерью. Цыганами он был сыт по горло. И это единственное, чем он насытился.

***

В клубе было шумно. Шумно, темно и многолюдно. Андреас предпочитал встречи именно в таких местах, если ему приходилось видеться с ненадежными покупателями, страстно алчущими свидания с ним. Так вероятность проблем снижалась до минимума — обратить на себя слишком много внимания для его клиентов было самым страшным. Он всегда приходил пораньше, чтобы оценить, какие изменения произошли с прошлой встречи и не появился ли лишний хвост, чтобы вовремя его сбросить или сбежать от сделки. Такая тактика срабатывала, и в определенных кругах у него была прекрасная репутация цыгана, способного достать любую вещь. Вероятно, именно это в конечном итоге сослужило ему дурную службу.

Прошлая встреча тоже проходила в этом клубе, в закрытой кабинке, словно переназначенной для тайных сговоров. Город, в который его занесло благодаря малышке Ди, был странным. Может быть, такое ощущение складывалось от того, что Андреас задержался в нем слишком долго и в обыденных очертаниях домов начал видеть какую-то чертовщину, скрытую от глаз путника, проезжающего мимо. Может быть, все тихие городки, похожие на старинные поселения из Средних веков, отрезанные от мира и существующие сами по себе, были зловещими. Или, что больше было похоже на правду — местным жителям было скучно в их обыденном болоте, и они искали развлечений. Дурь — разного качества и крепости — расходилась быстрее, чем Андреас успевал ее выкупать и заказывать у проезжавших мимо цыган. Приходилось готовить, благо у Дестени на кухне рядом с приправами для мяса могла водиться забористая дрянь, из которой получались прекрасные «цыганские снадобья», уходившие дороже, чем чистый порошок. Именно за ними к нему и подошел очередной богатенький мальчик — одного беглого взгляда на его шмотки и манеру поведения хватило, чтобы опознать в нем баловня судьбы, не работавшего ни дня. Откуда он узнал про Андреаса, так и не удалось выяснить, чтобы от всей души поблагодарить этого кретина, сплавившего ему настоящего упыря.

Вспоминать о том, как ругалась Ди после слов Андреаса о бледном парне и его желании купить Себзиллу за любые деньги, не хотелось. В тот вечер он лично убедился, что его женщина — настоящая ведьма, и может не только бить посуду и кричать, но и превратить в жабу. Выдохнув, она в живописных красках объяснила причину своего недовольства. Годфри — фамилия, которую, как оказалось, носил новый клиент Андреаса — был не только баснословно богатым сукиным сыном, но и принадлежал к роду упырей. И вещество, что он просил, было лекарством, способным избавить его от кошмаров.

Уточнять, что за кошмары могли преследовать чудовище из цыганских баек, Андреас не стал. Также он предпочел не упоминать, что собирался продать Годфри подделку, потому как обо всех свойствах капель, он сам, кажется, не знал. За два вечера нравоучений, Василеску смирился с тем, что от такого клиента нужно избавиться любыми способами или сбежать из города. Уехать, предварительно получив за зелье кругленькую сумму, было самым заманчивым решением, но Дестени отказывалась покидать брата, прикованного к этому дрянному местечку семейным долгом.

После доброго десятка наставлений («не смотри в глаза!», «не угрожай!», «не шути!», «ни в коем случае не смотри в глаза!») в день встречи, все, конечно, пошло не так, как хотелось. Все началось с жирной черной кошки, метнувшейся ему под ноги у самой двери заведения. Не суеверный, но нахватавшийся от своей новой возлюбленной ведьминых штучек, он счел это дурным предзнаменованием на предстоящую сделку. И вот теперь, сидя в пустой кабинке, куда музыка и шум с танцпола долетали не так явственно, Андреас нервничал. Дочиста вытертая столешница, пластиковая и мутно светившаяся в неоновых лампах, висящих на стенах, отражала его обеспокоенное лицо. Конечно, у Василеску была отличная идея, как избавиться от наглого упыря, подкинутая друзьями. Парни из Питтсбурга, такие же цыгане, как и он, были крайне изобретательны в обращении с ненадежными клиентами. Однажды они наказали задолжавшего незначительную сумму покупателя, зажав его в углу, переодев в женские шмотки и выбросив на федеральном шоссе без денег и документов. Андреасу рассказали эту историю за кружкой пива, и он до сих пор с усмешкой вспоминал ее. Идея так отомстить кому-то, не чреватая разборками с полицией и нарушением закона, казалась ему настолько забавной, что он решил перенести ее на Годфри. Но не в виде наказания, а чтобы отвадить его от цыган. Это означало, что он нарушит все предостережения Ди разом, но Андреас не мог удержаться.

— Уже пришел? — дверь в зал приоткрылась, впуская в комнату оглушительный шум, тяжелый запах сигаретного дыма и Годфри. В этот раз он выглядел еще более жалко, чем в предыдущий. Бледная кожа, подсвеченная лампами, казалась синюшной, как у утопленника; длинные пальцы, державшие незажженную сигарету, мелко подрагивали, словно сведенные судорогами. Нервозно обернувшись на переполненный людьми зал, он плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и сел на диванчик напротив.

— Ты сегодня опоздал, — попробовал почву Андреас, наблюдая, как упырь выворачивает карманы дорогущих брюк. На столешницу полетел зажим с внушительной пачкой денег, горсть карточек, пачка сигарет и ни одной зажигалки.

— Спасибо, что дождался, — раздраженно бросил упырь, вынимая изо рта сигарету и добавляя ее к кучке хлама на столе. Все движения суетливые и нервозные — не знай Андреас, что именно за проблема беспокоит Годфри, точно решил бы, что у него ломка. — Ты принес?

— Ты сказал, что заплатишь любую цену, которую я назову, — издалека начал Андреас, так и не решивший, насколько его идея сумасбродна. Годфри не выглядел опасным, скорее измученным. Разглядывая его даже в таком тусклом свете, что давали лампы, можно было заметить испарину, выступившую на лбу рядом с кромкой идеально уложенных волос. Казалось, что он с трудом сохранял глаза открытыми, находясь на грани обморока. Голодного обморока, напомнил себе Василеску, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть между пухлыми губами нечеловеческий прикус.

— Да, заплачу, — быстро подтвердил упырь и схватил пачку денег, скрепленную широким металлическим зажимом, тускло блеснувшим серебряным боком. Начав вытаскивать из него новенькие, хрустящие банкноты, он поднял лихорадочно блестящие глаза. — Сколько? Тридцать, сорок?

Андреас сглотнул, отметая мысль назвать неприлично большую сумму денег — не приходилось сомневаться, что они для него ничего не значили. Тогда, придется прибегнуть к той идее, что он обдумывал изначально.

— И ты — Годфри.

— Это имеет значение? — упырь недовольно скривился, будто Андреас застал его за каким-то постыдным занятием. Вероятно, он надеялся до конца сделки оставаться неузнанным. Василеску и сам предпочел бы не афишировать свою осведомленность личностью покупателя, но здесь был особенный случай.

— Значит, деньги для тебя не имеют цены, — резко сообщил Андреас и потянулся к брошенной на стол пачке. Под пристальным взглядом он достал сигарету и, зажав ее губами, одним движением вытащил зажигалку и прикурил. — А Себзилла очень-очень дорогое лекарство и его нужно достойно оплатить.

Очень медленно Годфри принялся засовывать каждую вытащенную купюру обратно в зажим, не отводя взгляда от курящего Андреаса. Тот так же молчал, наблюдая за движением холеных длинных пальцев с идеально ровными, миндалевидными ногтями, избегая смотреть упырю в лицо. Пауза затягивалась, но первое произнесенное слово значило капитуляцию, и в этой игре Андреас не собирался проигрывать. Убрав все деньги, Годфри засунул их в карман, с противным скрежетом сгреб со стола карточки и положил руки на столешницу, переплетя пальцы. От его взгляда, пристального, казалось, пронзающего насквозь, Андреасу было не по себе. В какую-то из затянувшихся секунд Василеску решил, что поиздеваться над Годфри было плохой идеей. И поднял голову, встретившись с совершенно дикими, звериными глазами. В них ясно читалась одна мысль, скрытая за расширенными, как у кошки, во всю радужку, зрачками: «Утолить голод можно и зарвавшимся цыганом».

— Что я должен сделать? — произнес Годфри совершенно не то, что было написано у него на лице, и отвел взгляд в сторону, уставившись на дверной проем.

— Заплатить унижением, — слишком поспешно ответил Андреас, словно вышедший из глубокого транса. Футболка липла к спине, хотя в комнате было совсем не жарко.

— Что я должен сделать? — еще раз спросил упырь у двери, четко выговаривая каждое слово. Его голос дрожал от напряжения, и Андреас, представляя себя дрессировщиком львов, готовился со всего размаху опрокинуть спящей кошке под триста фунтов весом ведро воды на голову.

— Хочу увидеть тебя в платье, — смакуя собственную идею, облаченную в слова, сказал Василеску, делая последнюю глубокую затяжку и выпуская дым над столом, как раз в тот момент когда упырь, ошарашенный его словами, повернул голову. — Этого достаточно для такого надменного ублюдка как ты, золотой мальчик?!

— Ты, педик, издеваешься надо мной?! — Годфри казался больше удивленным, чем рассерженным, но с каждым мгновением его ярость становилась все заметней, приближаясь к стадии необдуманных поступков.

— Разве ты готов заплатить любую цену, кроме этой? — насмешливо парировал Андреас, наслаждаясь палитрой эмоций, окрасившей бледное и надменное лицо.

— Да пошел ты нахуй! — упырь резко вскочил на ноги, вызывая инстинктивное желание отшатнуться назад, но он лишь резко подошел к выходу, задержавшись на пороге. — Своего дружка в женские тряпки наряжай.

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась и, кажется, чуть не слетела с петель. Понимая, что за последние минуты он мог быть жестоко убит — и это в лучшем случае — Андреас тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Ему, определенно, требовалось выпить. Наверное, это победа, — подумал он, с сожалением вспоминая бумажник, который стоило бы увести. Не будь Годфри таким сукиным сыном. Привкус его сигарет все еще был на губах. Они оказались достаточно крепкими, чтобы не предлагать их дамам и, кажется, не только из табачных листьев. Взбешенный упырь забыл на столе пачку и, недолго думая, Андреас потянулся за ней. Внутри обнаружилась последняя сигарета, печально перекатывающая от стенки к стенке.

«Дурная примета, — мрачно подумал Василеску, — все, что связано с этим городом — одна большая, жирная дурная примета».

***

Подняться в комнату, которую Роман при обустройстве дома выделил под гостевую спальню, в трезвом состоянии не получалось. К этому подъему он готовился больше, чем альпинисты к покорению вершины мира — бар в гостиной был частично опустошен. Прислугу пришлось долго убеждать остаться на своих местах и не путаться под ногами — Анна должна была не отходить от ребенка, Конвей — просто не показываться Годфри на глаза. В прошлый раз, когда он заходил в гостевую, неожиданно ставшую складом для вещей, которые не забрала Оливия и которые нельзя было оставить в старом особняке, Роман не сдержался. Злость на мать, чье почти бездыханное тело было сдано под опеку Прайсу, была вымещена на бессчетном количестве ее костюмов, платьев и мелочи в виде любимых виниловых пластинок или стеклянных статуэток. Потом Роману было стыдно за учиненный беспорядок почти так же, как за собственные рыдания в опустевшем доме цыган.

В этот раз он был совершенно спокоен, но такая отрешенность граничила с истерикой. Роман хорошо чувствовал это, методично перетряхивая вещи матери, оставшиеся целыми после первого, учиненного им, погрома. Наконец ему попалось то, что он искал: ткань платья была мягкая и тонкая, но хорошо тянущаяся и совершенно непрозрачная. Стоило учитывать, что Оливия была немного ниже и, естественно, уже в плечах и груди. Взяв одежду, он приложил ее к себе, определяя, насколько укоротится длина юбки из-за разницы в росте. На первый взгляд получалось довольно сносно.

Придерживая платье одной рукой, Роман отхлебнул прямо из принесённой бутылки. Следовало поддерживать установившийся уровень опьянения, граничащий с бессознательностью, чтобы не думать, как это платье… Роман сделал еще один глоток, а за ним еще. Горячая и терпкая жидкость текла по горлу в пищевод, опускаясь тяжелым комом в вечно пустой желудок.

После разговора с Оливией, произошедшем в четвертом часу утра, он видел кошмар еще дважды и практически в клочья разорвал бродягу, попавшегося ему на пути домой после изматывающего дня в Белой башне. Уповать на свою силу воли и возможности найти приличную замену, заглушающую голод, дальше возможным не представлялось. И Роман сделал именно то, от чего предостерегала его мать — отправился искать цыган в поисках спасительного средства.

«Скоро это закончится, — пообещал себе Годфри, перебросив платье через плечо и перебирая валявшуюся одежду в поисках дополнения к наряду, — если цыган обманет или потребует чего-то еще, его можно будет съесть».

***

Вернувшись в свою спальню, находившуюся в паре дверей от гостевой, которую Роман иногда, забываясь, называл комнатой Оливии, он включил музыку. Не старинный винил на антикварном проигрывателе, а навороченную технику (и не признавался себе, что пластинки звучали лучше), которую бы точно не одобрила мать. Отбивая такт щелчками пальцев, Роман подошел к комоду и, не глядя, взял с него принесенную с собой бутылку, чтобы приложиться к ней. Музыка — электроника — не может побеспокоить ребенка; стены детской не пропускали звуков. Голоса, становившиеся сильнее от голода, искусственный звук тоже не заглушал, зато неплохо помогал чудесный порошок. Роман бы не отказался от еще одной порции, но допустимое количество принятых в этих сутках веществ уже было превышено, так что приходилось довольствоваться только алкоголем. Не то чтобы лишняя дорожка могла бы ему существенно навредить; быстрый метаболизм — это была одна, чуть ли не единственная положительная сторона, его сущности. Но её сводили на нет кошмары — если он, перебрав определенную самому себе норму, ложился спать, то сны, являвшиеся в таком состоянии, грозили свести его с ума.

Забрав бутылку с собой и переставив ее на тумбочку, Роман подошел к зеркалу. С зеркалами у него всегда была беда, если они были больше ладони и не подходили для порошка. Из-за стекла на него смотрел владелец Белой Башни, нагонявший ужас на низший медицинский персонал и обслугу. Роман начал избавляться от этого образа. Первым на пол полетел галстук со слабо растянутым узлом, окончательно испортивший и так растрепавшуюся прическу — Годфри ненавидел галстуки. Следом за ним отправилась рубашка. Руки слишком дрожали, чтобы быстро расстегнуть ряд мелких пуговиц, зато упыриная сила никуда не делась, и несколько круглых миниатюрных застёжек оказались вырваны с нитками и тканью. Роман ненавидел рубашки, а особенно — запонки на манжетах, с которыми пришлось повозиться, чтобы расстегнуть. Расправляясь с кожаным ремнем, он одновременно стянул ботинки и переступил соскользнувшие по ногам брюки. Роман ненавидел свой образ владельца Белой Башни, для которого приходилось подбирать специальные вещи, от которых не было толка. Будь он хоть в рубашке по тысячу долларов за штуку, хоть в мятой со сна футболке, верхушка Башни не воспринимала его как владельца или угрозу их размеренному существованию. После Оливии заниматься любыми делами было практически бесполезно. Поэтому сейчас он в одном белье подошел к зеркалу вплотную, прижавшись к нему лбом. Он сделает все, чтобы больше никогда ничего не просить у Прайса. Чтобы не видеть больше снов с огромным черным волком. И если черноглазый цыган думает, что нарядить его в платье — достаточное унижение, то он просто не знает, что приходилось испытывать Роману.

— Ты сделаешь это, ублюдок, — уставившись на свое отражение, приказал он. — Сделаешь!

Отражение безумно оскалилось изменившимися клыками, отхлебывая из бутылки.

Материя оказалась тонкой, и Роман, только что уничтоживший очередную рубашку, старался быть аккуратным. Склонившись, он нырнул в подол платья, натягивая его через голову и излишне остро ощущая, как ткань скользит по голой коже. Не без труда справившись с короткими рукавами, до середины закрывавшими плечи, он выдохнул, поздравляя себя с первой победой. Избегая смотреть в зеркало, Роман завел руки за спину, принимаясь за молнию. Через несколько минут возни с непривычным расположением застежки — и как женщины справляются с этими замками — он все же поднял голову, встретившись со своим отражением.

Естественно, платье оказалось узким и непозволительно коротким. В юбках такой длины Роман предпочитал видеть женщин, удобно сидящих на его бедрах, чтобы не возиться с лишними тряпками. Ткань плотно облегала грудину, не давая делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи, и постоянно скользила, слишком свободно касаясь ягодиц.

И, разумеется, оно было белым. Оливия находила его слишком простым и носила в будние дни, когда необходимость в удобстве превышала необходимость одним своим видом выражать презрение к дешевизне и простоте. Погладив материю кончиками пальцев и некстати представив, как она облегала упругую и высокую грудь, Роман потянулся к бутылке. Отсалютовав ею своему зеркальному двойнику, он опустил взгляд вниз, оценивая длину. По ощущениям создавалась полная уверенность, что ниже пояса он голый, но юбка все же доходила до середины бедра.

«Не так уж плохо для первого раза, — решил Роман, — просто бледный, обдолбанный владелец Белой башни в платье матери. Ничего особенного, проходите мимо».

Поощрив себя парой больших глотков из опустошенной наполовину бутылки, Годфри был готов продолжить. Он обещал цыгану удвоить цену, которую тот назовет, а значит, одного платья было недостаточно.

Чулки, темные, из плотного нейлона, с некоторым трудом, но все же нашлись в вещах Оливии. Чаще Роману попадались более эротичные в сетку или с кружевным рисунком, и он старался не представлять, как они смотрелись на бедрах матери, с подвязками или закрепленные поясом. Душных кошмаров и снов ему хватало с лихвой и без этого.

Взяв один чулок, Роман сел на край кровати и, поджав пальцы на ноге, засунул ее в эластичный материал. В очередной раз удовлетворенный тем, что его мать такая же высоченная, как и он, Годфри распределил по голени тонкую ткань, ложащуюся плотно, словно вторая кожа. Длины чулка хватило практически до паха. Роман расправил верхний край, обшитый кружевами, с внутренней стороны которого были две силиконовые полоски — они пристали к коже и не должны были скользить. Под матово переливающейся материей практически не было видно кожи и длинных, светлых волосков, покрывавших голени и бедра. Роман не рискнул возиться с бритвой, он вообще старался не брать в руки предметы, которыми можно было что-то порезать.

Роман повторил то же самое действие со вторым чулком — получилось немного быстрее, прикосновения непривычного материала уже не так сильно раздражали. Встав и механическим движением оправив подол платья, он придвинулся к зеркалу, разглядывая себя.

Теперь все выглядело немного хуже — до заправского трансвестита он еще не дотягивал, но за шлюху для педиков уже мог сойти.

— Детка, ты какая-то бледная, — произнес Роман, обращаясь к своему отражению. — Кажется, тебе не помешает немого помады, как считаешь?

Отражение захохотало, запрокидывая голову.

Косметичку, оставленную матерью в вещах, он тоже захватил. Не то чтобы он сразу собирался краситься, но к платью и чулкам можно было добавить и этого, к чему полумеры?

Придвинув к зеркалу кресло, чтобы избавиться от неустойчивости, Роман быстро нашел продолговатый тюбик туши и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. То, что он собирался сделать и уже сделал — было немного слишком, даже для Годфри.

Шум музыки смешивался с какофонией голосов в голове, настойчиво, разборчиво и четко приказывающих и просящих о еде. Они рассказывали, как это восхитительно, когда губы смыкаются на тонкой шее, а зубы распарывают пульсирующую артерию, давая выплеснуться горячей, сладкой, желанной жидкости на язык. Вслушиваться в это не следовало; от секундного промедления зудели десны, кожа покрылась холодной испариной, а пальцы мелко подрагивали. Его настоящая сущность, любезно переданная матерью, сводила с ума, вынуждая совершать вещи, в которых потом приходилось раскаиваться. Цыган, смевший насмехаться над ним и желающий увидеть стыд на лице Годфри, не представлял, что приходилось испытывать Роману, находя на своих вещах кровь и не зная, кому она принадлежит.

Стараясь успокоиться — размазать косметику и начать все с самого начала Роману не хотелось — он взялся за кисточку. Красить ресницы в первый раз оказалось не так уж сложно. Черная тушь плотно покрывала и без этого длинные волоски, делая взгляд навечно удивленным. Не придавая значения общему получавшемуся виду, Годфри методично и кропотливо нанес ее на верхние и нижние ресницы обоих глаз, свыкаясь с их неприятной тяжестью. Дальше последовала помада — с ней проблем не возникло, разве что цвет, единственный, найденный в косметичке, оказался слишком ярким.

Подведя губы, и без того всегда выглядящие слишком вызывающе, Роман послал своему зеркальному двойнику воздушный поцелуй и поднялся с кресла.

— Вот теперь, дорогой, — пытаясь спародировать голос матери, произнес Роман, — ты выглядишь как настоящая Годфри. Тупая, вульгарная сука!

Питеру бы понравилось. Почему-то всем встречающимся на пути Романа цыганам требовались Годфри в женской одежде.

Роман думал про Питера. Роман всегда про него думал. Особенно сейчас, когда этот мелкий сучонок вернулся и, заявившись на порог его дома, смел о чем-то просить. Когда вслед за просьбой начались душные, унизительные и страшные кошмары, от которых не было спасения нигде. Наверняка у Руманчека есть эта дурь, которая так нужна Роману. Но он не может попросить, только не у него.

Что ты знаешь об унижении, Андреас, если считаешь, что платье — самое ужасное, что может случиться с Годфри?

Понимая, что эти мысли заведут его еще дальше, чем вслушивание в голоса, он принялся спешно собираться. Длинное пальто, как раз для морозной погоды, что стояла за окном уже несколько дней, скрывало платье и доходило почти до колен. Накинув его на плечи, Роман взял в руки туфли, не рискуя спускаться в них по лестнице и, откинув с лица волосы, вышел из комнаты.

***

По странному стечению обстоятельств, которые можно было бы назвать везеньем, Годфри никого не встретил на своем пути. Он был готов к внезапным патрулям, поломке машины посреди леса, возникающей из-за поворота Оливии и любой другой чертовщине, но ничего из этого не произошло. Сумка со штанами и джемпером лежала на заднем сидении, туфли стояли на переднем, а сам Роман уже несколько минут пялился на вывеску у дома, к которому он подъехал. Это точно не могло быть гребаным совпадением — адрес, который был написан на салфетке цыганом в первую встречу, показался Роману смутно знакомым.

И вот, пожалуйста, он стоял у дверей, за которыми, казалось, в прошлой жизни, жила Дестени Руманчек. Она сбежала вслед за своим шелудивым братцем до того, как Роман опомнился и все-таки решил поискать следы оборотня в своем городе. И вот теперь черноглазый цыган с плохим чувством юмора приводит Годфри к памятным местам, где могут водиться волки. Питер был в городе, но где он остановился, Роману было неизвестно.

«Наверное, это судьба», — усмехнулся он глупому каламбуру, крутящемуся в голове, и открыл дверцу, ставя туфли на асфальт. Еще немного порошка, сверх нормы, принятого в машине, и реальность расплывалась, становясь яркой и легкой, не давая струсить.

Обувь матери с закругленными носами, на невысоком, но ощутимом каблучке, подошла как раз. Роман закрыл машину и, пошатываясь, медленно направился к дверям.

***

Андреас совершено точно не был восприимчив к волшебству и тем более не имел третьего глаза. Чистая интуиция и цыганское чутье не давали ему пропасть на длинных дорогах Америки, но, к сожалению, не всегда срабатывали.

Подходя к двери в ответ на тяжелый и настойчивый стук, согнавший его с дивана, он был точно уверен, что за ней стоит уставшая Ди, раньше закончившая смену в кафешке. Реальность ожиданий не оправдала. Дверной глазок показывал искаженное изображение высоченного парня в расстёгнутом пальто поверх платья и с вызывающим макияжем. Мать его, Годфри, про которого Андреас и думать забыл, избавившись от него в клубе. Как оказалось, золотой мальчик про него помнил, как и про злую насмешку. Испытывая определенное смятение от мрачного упыря, с алыми не от крови, а от помады губами, Василеску в первый раз за долгое время потерял дар речи. Упырь в платье — это почти как крыса в платье. Нервно хмыкнув всплывшей ассоциации, Андреас медлил, просчитывая варианты. Собственно, их было два: оставить пришедшее чудовище за дверью и надеяться, что Ди появится уже после того, как упырю надоест стоять на пороге. Вероятность, что он уйдет самостоятельно, была минимальной — судя по черным колготкам, в которые были затянуты длинные ноги, капли Годфри нужны были сильно. Пусти его в квартиру, и вероятность того, что он попадется на глаза Питеру, спящему после долгой смены в автомастерской, была велика.

Со вторым стуком, сотрясшим дверь вместе с частью стены, Андреас решил, что упырь все равно разбудит Питера, и уж лучше сонный оборотень, чем разгневанная ведьма.

Открывая дверь и только после этого вспоминая, что неплохо было бы сначала найти штаны, Андреас постарался улыбнуться максимально дружелюбно. Все-таки этот неожиданный гость был лучше, чем, например, полицейские, но намного хуже, чем дьявол, явившийся по душу Василеску.

— Ты впустишь меня? — через несколько мгновений, поинтересовался Годфри, будто приходить в дом к цыганам в женском наряде было для него в порядке вещей. Не то чтобы Андреас не предполагал такого развития событий. Наркоманы, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело, иногда совершали поступки куда сумасшедшей этого. Впрочем, если он так шел по улице, то мог смело претендовать на второе место в списке придурков, встреченных Андреасом за последнее время.

— Входи, — он посторонился, впуская в квартиру нечто. Нечто, медленно переставляя ноги, обутые в туфли на невысоком каблуке и покачивая бедрами, зашло и замерло в прихожей.

— Тебе достаточно смешно? Доволен? — спокойствия упырю хватило ровно на первое предложение. Сейчас в его словах слышалась такая ярость, что становилось не по себе, впору было припоминать предостережения Ди. Впрочем, Дестени все-таки была женщиной, хоть и зловещей ведьмой, но наверняка перестраховывалась, описывая ужасы упыриной сущности. Василеску предпочитал доверять материальным вещам, вроде старого доброго свинца и пороха, замечательно сочетавшихся в пистолетах разных калибров. Они останавливали и более страшных существ.

— Я не ожидал от тебя такой сговорчивости, — задумчиво протянул Андреас, лихорадочно прикидывая, как ему избавиться от слишком настойчивого клиента.

— Как видишь, — Годфри развел руками, демонстрируя платье, плотно облегавшее худощавый торс. — Мне нужна Себзилла.

— Капли еще не готовы. Ты слишком торопишь события.

— Она нужна мне прямо сейчас! — оказывается, до этого упырю еще хватало выдержки, чтобы так не орать, понимая, что если до этого они не разбудили весь дом, то сейчас уж точно вызовут лишнее внимание.

— Тише, парень, — свистящим шепотом попросил Андреас, успокаивающе опуская руки вниз, прося Годфри сбавить обороты. — Кричи или не кричи — капельки сами себя не принесут.

— Андреас! Скажи, что мне кажется, — голос донесся издалека, словно из-под слоя плотной ткани и подействовал на разъярившегося упыря лучше, чем успокаивающий тон Василеску. Услышав Питера, он в панике обернулся на дверной проход и отступил назад. Андреас сам был не в восторге от того, что кузен Ди проснулся и вмешивается. Хоть Годфри и был его проблемой раньше, сейчас стравливать их из-за собственной неосторожности Андреасу точно не хотелось.

Разумеется, вместе с красивой девушкой в комплекте должны были идти и родственники. И не так уж и редко кого-то из них приходилось вытаскивать из тюрьмы или скрывать от полиции (а Андреас был уверен, что с Линдой все закончится именно этим). Но вот кузена-оборотня с бывшим парнем-упырем в дополнение к красавице Андреас не встречал ни разу. И не был уверен, что ему было необходимо поучаствовать в этих разборках. А надеться, что все пройдет мирно (или он просто пристрелит Годфри), не стоило при виде сонного и злого Руманчека, вышедшего из комнаты, пошатываясь.

Всю его сонливость смело одним взглядом на замершего упыря.

— Блиииадь, — протянул Питер, вызвав у Годфри нервный смешок.

— Прости, что разбудили, — Андреас улыбнулся, старательно делая вид, что в его дом довольно часто приходят упыри, наряженные в женские вещи.

— Ты продаешь ему какую-то совсем забористую дурь? — поинтересовался Питер, прожигая взглядом Андреаса и вызывая неприятное ощущение, что глаза у них с упырем чертовски похожи. Он делал вид, что совершенно не замечал замершего за плечом — как он успел там оказаться — Годфри, мрачной и бледной тенью скрестившего на груди руки, в тщетной попытке закрыться или провалиться на месте.

— Капли, — честно ответил Андреас, смирившийся с тем, что избавить Питера от всего этого дерьма не получится. — Мы условились… на это.

Питер молча и нехорошим, слишком резким для человека движением повернулся к Годфри, наградив его таким же пристальным взглядом. Кажется, упыря это тоже крайне удивило, и он отшатнулся назад, то ли пытаясь скрыться от пристального взгляда, то ли просто покачнувшись на неустойчивых каблуках. Питер не дал ему отстраниться, а тем более потерять равновесия и подхватил за руку выше локтя. С каждой секундой, проведенной рядом с этой парочкой, Андреас все сильнее удивлялся своей глупости и бесконечной любви к малышке Ди, которая не давала ему сбежать прямо сейчас.

— Я запрещаю тебе прикасаться ко мне, — прошипел упырь, опомнившись и попытавшись отодвинуться. Питер не отпустил, и Годфри слишком быстро, чтобы это выглядело правдоподобной попыткой вырваться, затих.

— Какие капли, Роман? — тихо и размеренно спросил Питер, продолжая пялиться на него. Таким же тяжелым, долгим взглядом, что минутой ранее, смотрел взбешенный Годфри. Наблюдая за ними, Андреас отчетливо понимал, что при любом раскладе — реши они прямо сейчас поубивать друг друга или потрахаться — он здесь будет лишним.

— Себзилла.

— Ёб твою мать, Роман! — проникновенно сообщил Питер, кажется по первому движению губ упыря, понявший, что именно он здесь искал. — Скажи, что они нужны для Оливии, пожалуйста.

В ответ Годфри молча растянул губы в улыбке, обнажив идеальную линию белоснежных зубов с сильно выделяющимися клыками. Вышло настолько эффектно, что у Андреаса пересохло в горле. Одно дело слышать предостережения от взволнованной Ди, и совсем другое — видеть это по-настоящему.

— Пополнение в цирке уродов, — неожиданно яростно выдохнул Питер, от чего упырь все-таки выскользнул из его рук. — У него нет капель.

— Я еще не нашел их, — поправил Андреас, испытывая некоторые опасения на счет реакции на эти слова.

— Ты помнишь, что сказал мне, когда я пришел с просьбой? — Питер не обратил на него внимания, словно в разговор этих двоих вмешаться никто не мог.

Роман тронул языком острый зуб, словно раздумывая, и Василеску показалось, что он сейчас бросится вперед. Однако упырь в очередной раз сделал то, чего Андреас от него никак не ожидал. Он просто одёрнул свое несчастное пальто, кутаясь в него, и начал медленно застегивать ряд пуговиц. Его плечи сникли, и он стал как будто ниже ростом. Такая перемена выглядела не менее дико, чем демонстрация клыков, и Андреас вдруг осознал, что ничего не понимает в отношениях этих двоих.

— Я помогу, — через несколько секунд сказал Питер, то ли смягчившийся от совершенно убитого вида упыря, то ли просто выдержав театральную паузу. — Я же не такой уебок, как ты.

— Ты еще хуже, — облегчённо ответил Годфри, не став сопротивляться, когда Питер взял его за локоть и настойчиво потащил вглубь квартиры. Прикосновение было почти вынужденным, потому что упырь совершенно не мог переставлять ноги в этих туфлях — и как только дошел? Даже не пытаясь скрыть довольной усмешки от открывающегося ему вида, Андреас был удовлетворен, что все так ловко разрешилось. Питер справится со своим дружком, а там, глядишь, помирится с ним и перестанет ходить как в воду опущенный.

***

Роман был тем человеком, у которого все случалось не вовремя. Упырем, — поправил себя Питер, придерживая его за локоть и стараясь насильно не тащить в комнату, в которой он спал в доме Ди. Он с трудом переставлял ноги в туфлях на каблуках и, кажется, нарочно оттягивал тот момент, когда они останутся вдвоем.

У Питера и без самодовольного придурка, бывшего его единственным другом, а также злопамятным ублюдком, хватало проблем. Мать, все еще находившаяся в тюрьме, хвост из излишне любопытного полицейского и мелких бандитов, которым он продал поддельную дурь, и волк, который никак не мог уняться из-за пары-тройки неправильных превращений. Сейчас это было проблемой номер один. Конечно, сразу после Романа, которого все-таки пришлось толкнуть в спину, помогая преодолеть порог.

Годфри, как обычно, был вне конкуренции.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Питер повернулся и успел полюбоваться тем, как он, бросив пальто на ближайший пуфик, садится на расправленную кровать и перекрещивает длиннющие ноги. Руманчек даже толком не мог разозлиться на него — то, что он отказался помогать, вполне закономерно, потому что цыган сам был виноват. Прекрасно знал, как сильно Роману будет нужна его поддержка, и сбежал, выбрав легкий путь для себя. Но бежать было уже поздно — обо всем их проклятом семействе Годфри он думал в равной степени непозволительно много. Его волк страдал не меньше — Линда говорила, что во время превращений он выл на желтый диск луны, выражая все то, что не мог сказать, находясь в двуногом обличье.

— От тебя кровью пахнет, — неожиданно произнес Роман непривычно хрипло и низко, будто успел повредить голосовые связки, пока они шли до комнаты. — Ты ранен?

— Все настолько плохо, — подытожил ошарашенный Питер, перестав разглядывать жалкое зрелище и направившись к тумбочке. Если он настолько явно чувствует кровь — блядские раны опять разошлись, куда подевалась эта гребаная легендарная регенерация — значит, голоден уже очень давно. И уже знает вкус человечины. Об инициации Питер, в первый раз после расставания увидевший Романа, старался не думать — не заметить шрамы на запястьях было невозможно, так же как и представлять, что именно подтолкнуло Годфри к попытке изувечить себя.

— У меня есть Себзилла. Только один пузырек, — говорит Питер, быстро перебирая разнообразный хлам в ящичке и вытаскивая оттуда маленький флакон с прозрачной жидкостью внутри. Он забрал его у Линды, когда они сбежали из Хемлок Гроув, последний, что она не успела продать Оливии. «Он тебе точно пригодится», — сказала она, отдавая снадобье, совершенно однозначно имея в виду дружбу Питера с упырем. Тогда ему не было дела до мистических проблем Романа; Лита занимала все его мысли. Сейчас он в очередной раз испытал укол совести, что до сих пор не смог решить проблему матери. Впрочем, решение сидело прямо перед ним. Снова.

— И ты дашь мне капли? — так и не дождавшись какого-то четкого ответа, жалобно спросил Роман.

На какое-то мгновение Питеру показалось, что у Годфри дрожали губы, но он отогнал это подозрение. Медлить больше было нельзя — одного беглого взгляда на Романа было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько ему плохо. Руманчек подошел ближе и мягко толкнул его в грудь. Пальцы скользнули по дорогой ткани, горячей от жара кожи; кажется, у него температура, или это было особенностью их вида в состоянии голода, но отстраняться не хотелось. Годфри, словно неправильно перетянутая шарнирная кукла, излишне легко отклонился назад, будто у него не было костей, и запрокинул голову, ткнувшись затылком в стену над спинкой кровати.

Открыв флакон и упершись одним коленом в мягкий матрас, Питер наклонился над Романом, стараясь не пялиться на ярко подведенные и без этого пухлые и выразительные губы.

— У меня одно условие — ты забираешь лекарство и уходишь, — сказал он, и Роман молча сжал зубы, шире распахивая накрашенные глаза. Беззвучная покорность стеснила движения, но Питер не мог пролить ни капли бесценной жидкости. Несколько секунд он просто смотрел сверху вниз на напряженное лицо, понимая, что не нуждается в этом, чтобы восстановить его образ под сомкнутыми веками. Роман тяжело дышал, крылья носа трепетали от каждого вдоха, и в глазах отчетливо читался страх. Мельком взглянув вниз, Питер отметил, что он поставил ноги ровно, сведя бедра, и положил на них руки с переплетенными пальцами.

Перестав разглядывать его и сосредоточившись только на лекарстве, Питер коснулся пальцами кожи, оттягивая нижнее веко и одновременно придерживая верхнее, не давая закрыть глаз. Он наклонил открытый флакон. С края узкого горлышка сорвалась прозрачная капля и растеклась от уголка глаза по низу белка, пересеченного алыми нитями сосудов.

Роман заморгал часто-часто и попытался отвернуться, но Питер держал крепко, схватив его за подбородок и не давая сбежать. Он провел подушечкой большого пальца под глазом, стирая слезу, и силой запрокинул Роману голову, возвращая в исходное положение.

— Не рыдай. Иначе не подействует, — резче, чем хотел, проговорил Питер, совершенно не представляющий, что делать с плачущим Романом. Тот шмыгнул носом и послушно перестал пытаться сбросить руки, затихая. Утешать Руманчек не умел никогда, вместо этого намереваясь продолжить, зная, что одной капли будет недостаточно в первый раз. — Еще одна доза тебе не помешает.

С молчаливого согласия он повторил свои действия: насильно открыть веки, не давая моргать, и пролить еще одну каплю Себзиллы. Роман под его руками как деревянный, все мышцы были напряжены в ожидании нового приступа боли, но как только вторая доза вещества опустилась на слизистую, он неожиданно вздрогнул всем телом и застонал достаточно разборчиво, чтобы не принять это за шумный вдох.

Питер отодвинулся на безопасное расстояние, но никуда не смог деть свой взгляд. Если бы он знал, как эта дрянь действует на упырей, то ни за что бы не стал сам давать лекарство — вручил бы пузырек и выставил за дверь. Время не вернешь, и ему пришлось смотреть на полулежащего на кровати Романа с плотно закрытыми глазами и дорожками мутных от туши слез. Он выглядел расслабленным и удовлетворенным, что подстегнуло совсем неуместные мысли. Волк недвусмысленно считал, что Годфри должен принадлежать ему — быть чем-то средним между любимой костью и самкой. Если бы Роману хватило здравого смысла прийти к Андреасу в нормальной одежде, может быть, Питеру не пришлось бы бороться с желанием прямо сейчас завалить его на постель. Так он выглядел жертвой рядом с еще одним хищником, и хоть Василеску не был оборотнем, но беспокоил волка своей мужественностью.

Руманчек закрыл глаза, стараясь делать короткие неглубокие вдохи, чтобы перестать ощущать восхитительный аромат страха и покорности, ложащийся сверху на привычный запах табака, дорогого парфюма и человеческой кожи. Это было даже не возбуждением, а раздражением всех нервных окончаний, как в привычной тряске перед обращением. И Годфри, развалившемуся по постели, слишком беззащитному и несчастному, лучше было не знать, с какими мыслями приходится бороться Питеру.

«Впрочем, — подумал Питер, в очередной раз справившись с собой и пряча заветный флакон обратно в тумбочку, — Роману как раз прекрасно известно, что значит сдерживать свой голод. Ведь горы трупов по приезду в Хемлок Гроув они не обнаружили — значит, он отлично мог держать себя в руках».

Наверное, со стороны он сам выглядел не менее жалко, начиная превращение, захлебываясь яростью и призывая своего волка не в полную луну. И после, заливая раны алкоголем вместо антисептика, благодаря всех известных богов, что смог вернуться обратно, никого не убив.

Только Роман не выбирал для себя такое существование.

— Я сейчас, — ломко сказал Годфри, заслышавший шаги Питера и открывший глаза, мутные от влаги. В его голосе отчетливо слышались слезы. — Сейчас уйду, как ты сказал. Еще минуту.

— Ночью в таком виде и таком состоянии ты за руль не сядешь, — мрачно ответил Питер, испытывая острую необходимость заботиться о свалившейся ему на голову проблеме. Молчащий и не пытающийся сделать очередную глупость Роман нравился ему куда больше. Впрочем, очнувшийся Годфри, начавший нести чушь, уже не вызывал такого ослепляющего желания совершать странности, подчиняясь желаниям волка.

— Хочешь, чтобы я шел пешком? — улыбнулся он, неожиданно наклонился и вытер заплаканное лицо подолом платья. Невольно Питер убедился, что на Годфри все-таки чулки: черные кружева немного сползли, но все равно плотно обхватывали верхнюю часть бедра. На коже, немного выше, отпечатался рисунок узорчатой ткани. С запозданием понимая, что задержал дыхание от одного вида этих проклятых ног, Питер с раздражением откинул с лица волосы.

— Блядь, — очень четко он обрисовывал в целом сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Мне нужно вернуться домой, — добавил Роман, смотря жалобно, словно потерявшийся щенок. И наверняка слабо представляя, чем может для него закончиться такой взгляд.

— Спи здесь, — резко приказал Питер, словно Роман намеревался с ним спорить. И видя, как тот вздрагивает от его тона, добавил уже мягче, — пожалуйста. Я сейчас принесу вещи Андрэ, он выше, тебе будет удобнее. Переоденешься и сходишь умыться. Незачем тебе в таком виде ходить по дому Ди.

Кивнув, Годфри молча и послушно сполз на постель и лег на бок, согнув ноги и старательно пытаясь принять позу эмбриона. Худые колени, обтянутые тканью, выпирали с края, и Питер, выходя из комнаты, все еще видел их перед собой, запоминая каждую острую линию.

***

Возвращаться к Роману было не самым лучшим вариантом, но Питер испытывал необходимость охранять его в таком уязвимом состоянии. Точно сказать, кто может его обидеть, если Ди никогда не интересовали долговязые упыри в женской одежде, он не мог и предпочел не развивать эту тему. Он позорно сбежал от вернувшейся кузины, измотанной после работы, а потому готовой разразиться очередной обличительной тирадой — какой ее брат безмозглый идиот. Питер и так был в курсе, нравоучения не помогли бы.

Зайдя в комнату, он обнаружил Романа спящим. Грудь, стиснутая узким лифом, безмятежно вздымалась и опускалась, густо накрашенные ресницы плотно сомкнуты, а пухлые губы, ярко подведенные немного смазанной помадой, приоткрыты. «Нужно прекращать пялиться на него», — подумал Питер, стараясь собраться с силами и комкая в руках принесённую футболку. Оглядев вещи Андреаса, лежавшие на спинке кресла в спальне сестры, Питер предпочел принести для Романа свою одежду; он даже не пытался оправдать приступ собственничества — на Годфри должны быть только его вещи.

Бросив одежду на пуфик, он неуверенно оглянулся на дверь. Руманчеку предстояло решить один очень сложный вопрос — вернуться к Ди и вляпаться в выматывающее обсуждение капель, упыря в платье и общего пиздеца, который преследует Питера попятам, или остаться с Романом. Сейчас он предпочел общество Годфри, а поговорить с Дестени можно и позже. Ему, так или иначе, придется выслушать все, что скажет она, увидев флакон Себзиллы в его пальцах и услышав просьбу попробовать приготовить еще. И упрашивать ее до последнего, пока сестра не согласится. Или не предложит другой выход.

«У каждого свои слабости», — оправдал Питер их обоих и малодушно сел на кровать, передвинув длиннющие ноги и забросив их себе на колени. Его бока тут же отозвались болью; незаживающие раны от превращений не давали забыть о себе. «Только десять минут», — попытался убедить себя Питер и погладил кончиками пальцев узкую щиколотку. Десять минут, и он начнет решать все проблемы, которые они так отлично умеют находить.

***

Днем выпал снег. Он покрыл обледеневшую землю плотным ковром, обнял голые ветки деревьев и кустов, запорошил каждую тропку. На лес словно набросили тяжелое ватное одеяло, заглушившее звуки и запахи. Мелкое зверье, что еще водилось рядом с городом, разбежалось по своим норам, словно боялось оставить первые следы на нетронутом белом полотне. Ночь выдалась звездная и морозная: от жаркого дыхания быстро идущего волка в воздухе повисали облачка пара. Зверь не испытывал опасений и смятения перед первым снегом — запах, единственный нужный, вел его вперед. Аромат страха, заключавшийся во влажной человеческой коже, покрытой каплями пота даже в такой мороз, и адреналина, выплеснувшегося в кровь в провальной попытке сбежать. Скрываться от хозяина леса было бессмысленно, и огромный черный волк, перепрыгнув поваленный ствол, припустил рысцой, предвкушая…

Удар чем-то острым и твердым под дых — не самое лучшее пробуждение из всех, что бывали у Питера. Впрочем, случались вещи и похуже. Прижав к болезненно ноющему животу руку, он открыл глаза, оценивая обстановку. Его спальня в квартире Ди, расправленная кровать с продавленным посередине матрасом и широкая спина, загораживающая значимую часть обзора. Вместо того, чтобы посидеть несколько минут вместе с уснувшим Романом, охраняя его сон, Питер отрубился следом, свалившись рядом, и опять позволил волку взять верх.

Годфри все еще спал, но наверняка уже без сновидений. Об их совместных кошмарах Питер знал не больше Романа, но по ровному глубокому дыханию мог предположить, что его ничего не пугает. До такой безмятежности Руманчеку было далеко, и пора было начинать жалеть, что он не ушел из комнаты сразу. Хоть во сне волк не успел ничего сделать, только начав гонку за лакомой добычей, в тело уже закралась нервная дрожь и тягучее ощущение неудовлетворенности. В реальности спокойствия тоже не предвиделось — проблема номер один, разодетая как дорогая шлюха, лежала слишком близко и не выражала никакого неудовольствия, вызванного присутствием цыгана. В их отношениях наметились значительные изменения. Правда, теперь Питер испытывал непреодолимое желание трахнуть своего друга, перемахнув через получение прощения, примирение, возвращение дружбы и романтическую влюбленность. «Наверное, это все-таки прогресс», — решил он. Осталось только уточнить у Романа, в курсе ли он новой стадии их отношений.

Понимая, что решится на такой вопрос еще не скоро, Питер прижался разгоряченным лбом к мягкой ткани платья на спине, слушая частые удары сердца. Дыхание было слишком быстрым и рваным для безмятежного сна, и нужно было разбудить его, но Руманчек не делал этого, позволяя себе немного больше, чем следовало. Собственное сердце отбивало чечетку по ребрам, когда он, осмелившись, положил раскрытую ладонь на бедро, провел ею выше, до края белой юбки. Тонкая ткань, плотно прилегающая к коже, покрытой длинными волосками, — это прикосновение казалось самым возбуждающим, что он когда-либо ощущал.

— Нет, Питер…

Вздрогнув, он тут же убрал руку, не сразу поняв, что Роман говорит во сне.

— Проснись, — хриплым со сна голосом приказал Питер. Неожиданная реплика отрезвила, пробудив совесть, тут же сообщившую, что оставлять Романа в кошмаре было нечестно, впрочем, как и распускать руки. Тот мучительно застонал, отчего кожа вполне предсказуемо покрылась мурашками, и попытался отодвинуться как можно дальше, еще глубже проваливаясь в дурной сон.

— Просыпайся, — уже громче произнес Питер, тряхнув его за плечо и удерживая рядом с собой. Судорожно вздохнув, словно вынырнув с глубины, Роман с еще большим энтузиазмом попытался сбежать.

— Эй, успокойся! Все хорошо, все хорошо, я здесь, — уже не колеблясь, Питер обхватил вырывающегося Годфри поперек груди, не давая ему упасть с края кровати.

— Это и пугает, — перестав вырываться, ответил он, тяжело дыша, и замер, продолжая разговаривать с противоположной стеной. — Значит, ты тоже видишь сны?

— С грудастыми брюнетками? — Питер невесело усмехнулся. — Нет. Только кошмары. С недоеденными упырями. Но это всего лишь сны. Я бы не стал охотиться на тебя, даже голодный.

Должна была произойти очередная катастрофа, чтобы они смогли поговорить об их отношениях. Катастрофа лежала рядом, разгоряченная вязким кошмаром, сладко пахнущая отголосками страха, горьким потом и сигаретным дымом. Не оставляя себе времени на лишние мысли и поддаваясь желаниям зверя, которые ничем не отличались от его собственных, Питер придвинулся ближе, тронув носом нежную кожу за ухом. Получилось очень по-волчьи, и Питер осознал это сразу же после шумного и, кажется, испуганного вдоха. Роман резко повернулся на спину — естественно, наихудшим образом, который только можно себе представить. Юбка, оказавшаяся излишне свободной, задралась от движения, открывая взору бедро, охваченное широкой линией кружев вверху чулка. Это самое бедро недвусмысленно вжалось в пах Питеру, и если у Годфри были какие-то сомнения насчет планов его друга, то они должны были развеяться следом за этим прикосновением. «Не самое худшее признание», — решил Питер, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не потереться о подставленное бедро.

Его самообладания хватило ровно на три удара сердца, прежде чем он сделал следующий шаг и подмял Романа под себя, чтобы было удобней целовать. Годфри потребовалось только два сокращения сердечной мышцы, чтобы решиться на действия. Они столкнулись на середине пути, сцепившись, и это было больше похоже на соревнование в превосходстве, чем на объятья любовников. Укусы заменяли поцелуи, и вскоре они окрасились алым; Питер не был уверен, что это вина Романа, но вкус крови сработал стоп-сигналом для обоих.

— Мой психиатр, — доверительно сообщил он и слизнул кровь с губ Питера, отчего его глаза стали совсем дикими, — посоветовал мне встретиться с собственными проблемами лицом к лицу.

— Хуевый у тебя психиатр, — ответил Питер, не давая ему отклониться, положив руку на затылок и вовлекая поцелуй.

— Охуенные у меня проблемы, — выдохнул ему в губы Годфри, сжав пальцами его член сквозь жесткую джинсовую ткань. Питер рефлекторно толкнулся бедрами в горячую ладонь и просунул язык в податливо приоткрытый рот. «У него заострились клыки, — отрешенно отметил Руманчек, стараясь не пораниться об изменившиеся зубы, — одни неприятности с этими упырями». Впрочем, недосказанности в отношениях решились сами собой; не только кошмары у них были одни на двоих, но и желания удачно совпадали. В подтверждение своих мыслей он все же опрокинул Романа на спину, наваливаясь сверху и с удовлетворением отмечая, как к его бедру притискивается каменный стояк. Годфри был костлявый и нескладный: привычным движением положив руку на грудь, Питер почувствовал себя идиотом, погладив сквозь ткань жесткую грудину. «Хотя с ним проще», — через мгновение отметил он, запустив руку под юбку и с удивлением обнаружив мягкую материю несомненно мужского белья.

— Ожидал шелка и кружев? — насмешливо спросил Роман, забираясь ладонями под футболку и задирая ее. — Я всегда был уверен, что ты педик.

Питер стянул ее через голову, принимаясь снова целовать болтливого Годфри и млея от прикосновений чутких пальцев к голой спине. Ладони льнули к коже, Роман оказался неожиданно нежным, чуть приподнявшись и прижавшись приоткрытыми губами к шее. Он не кусался, что казалось немного странным, и Питер забыл, что нужно беспокоиться, когда горло так настойчиво ласкает упырь.

— Можешь расстегнуть молнию? — тихо спросил он и лизнул мочку уха, словно пробуя на вкус. Приподнявшись на руках, Питер позволил ему перевернуться на живот и снова лег сверху, не упустив возможности вжаться бедрами в ягодицы, обтянутые примявшейся юбкой. В ответ на это движение Роман прогнулся в пояснице, прижавшись теснее и заставив Руманчека забыть, что он собирался делать.

— Ты так и будешь меня трахать? По-собачьи?

— Конечно, — серьезно ответил Питер, уткнувшись носом в шею под волосами. Он тронул губами первый позвонок и, ощутив, как Роман под ним замер, наконец заткнувшись, решил продолжить. Потянув пальцами за «собачку» на молнии, он медленно расстегнул ее на пару дюймов, предварительно вдоволь зацеловав косточку, не скрытую тканью, и повторил это со следующей. Роман мелко вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения и, кажется, перестал дышать, когда Питер, увлекшись, укусил его за лопатку.

— Если ты продолжишь, — слишком низко отозвался Роман, и от одной этой интонации, которую Руманчеку еще не приходилось слышать, его бросило в жар, — я кончу прямо сейчас.

— Тогда мы это оставим, — понимая, что он сам не так уж и далек от этого, Питер остановился между лопаток, отмечая, что никогда не обращал внимания на родинку под левой, и резко застегнул платье до самого верха. Напоследок поцеловав открытую шею под волосами, он сел и, не сдержавшись, погладил ладонью поясницу и бедра Романа. Кожа, обтянутая тонкой лайкрой, оказалась горячей и безоговорочно требовала прикосновений. Совладав с собой, —, а это дорогого стоило, — Питер встал с дивана и подошел к тумбочке, куда прятал флакон с Себзиллой.

— Я где-то видел здесь у Ди презервативы…

Естественно, в ящике хлама было больше, чем он мог вместить. Физически ощущая пристальный и выжидающий взгляд, упирающийся в голую спину и не добавляющий спокойствия, Руманчек с возрастающим раздражением перебирал перекатывающиеся ручки, клочки каких-то записок, мотки ниток, мелкие камешки и пучки сухих крошащихся трав.

— Посмотри в пальто, — неожиданно и насмешливо произнес Роман, заставив Питера нервно повести плечами. Обернувшись, тот понял, что пропустил зрелище «раздевающийся Годфри». Он уже стянул белье, без особой аккуратности оставив его на полу, и поправлял сползшие чулки — блядская фантазия извращенца, не иначе. На его щеках цвел яркий румянец, светлые, всегда уложенные волосы растрепались, а длинная челка падала на высокий лоб, придавая Роману невинное выражение, не вязавшееся с общим обликом.

— Хочешь сказать, — Питер замер, медленно оглядывая Годфри от узких ступней, затянутых в лайкру, до густо накрашенных глаз, — что шел к Андреасу за зельем в женском платье и с резинкой в кармане?

— Хочу сказать, что они всегда со мной, — никак не реагируя на пристальный взгляд, Роман сам поднялся на ноги и начал потрошить брошенную на стул верхнюю одежду. — Гондоны, сигареты, мятные леденцы… На всякий случай, — он вытащил из внутреннего кармана на груди блестящий конвертик с презервативом и метким броском отправил его на диван.

Проследив за его полетом, Питер снова повернулся к разворошенному ящику, неожиданно сразу же наткнувшись взглядом на тюбик силиконовой смазки, завалившийся в самый дальний угол. Роман посмотрел на извлеченный полупустой флакон так, будто Руманчек вытащил из ящика живую многоножку трехфутовой длины. Примерно так же, как он сам только что смотрел на гондоны, найденные в пальто Романа. Питер сделал характерное движение рукой, поясняя, что смазка была нужна только ему одному, в ответ получив самодовольную усмешку. Он бросил тюбик на диван и бедром задвинул ящик тумбочки, поворачиваясь к Годфри.

Роман сам подошел ближе, медленно, то ли сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще продолжать, то ли давая Питеру вдоволь насладиться зрелищем. И он, как хороший зритель, не сводил глаз, стараясь запомнить и разглядеть каждую деталь: как платье свободно висит на бедрах, топорщась только в паху (и один только вид этого бугорка на светлой ровной ткани заставляло рот наполняться слюной от желания сомкнуть губы на толстом рельефном стволе, познавая всю его тяжесть), а чулки облегают длинные подтянутые и худые ноги, не женственные, но куда более притягательные.

Руманчек понял, что тупо пялился на него, только когда Роман оказался рядом, смотря сверху вниз, и положил руку на его шею. Опомнившись, Питер приподнялся на носках, и, все-таки не дотянувшись, оперся о плечи Романа, прикусив пухлую нижнюю губу. «Целоваться с упырем куда лучше, чем с человеком», — отрешенно отметил Питер, чувствуя непривычную слабость в ногах от ловких и опытных прикосновений. Красочно представив, что Годфри мог бы делать этими губами и языком, Питер, не убирая ладоней с плеч, отступил на пару шагов назад, пока не уперся в диван. Разорвав поцелуй, он сел, не прерывая зрительного контакта, и расстегнул пряжку на ремне, а затем и джинсы. Роман сделал шаг, оперся коленом о диван, как это делал Руманчек, держа в руках капли (давно, кажется, в прошлой жизни, а на деле меньше двух часов назад), и легко, словно для него это не в новинку, сел верхом. Питер забыл, как дышать, рефлекторно обняв Романа и придерживая за спину, впервые познавая всю тяжесть его тела в собственных руках. Годфри нервничал, это читалось по деревянным мышцам и идеально широко разведенным бедрам — поза развратная и в то же время холодная и неестественная. Не придав этому значения, Питер выпустил его из объятий — лишь до того, чтобы положить руки на бедра. Под ладонями ощущалась тончайшая ткань, и он повел руками вверх, забираясь под юбку, туда, где широкая полоска кружев граничила с голой кожей. Продолжая движение и огладив худые бока, Питер симметрично царапнул выпирающие тазобедренные косточки и положил руки на упругие ягодицы, сминая их и разводя. Роман приглушенно всхлипнул и запрокинул голову, опираясь ладонями о колени Питера, когда он впился ногтями в чувствительную кожу. В паху было горячо, и Руманчек не был уверен, что долго сможет продержаться, но все же провел мизинцами промеж широко разведенных ягодиц, задевая жесткие короткие волоски и ощущая, как сжимаются собственные яйца.

Поза была неудобной, а Роман слишком длинным для нее, и доставать получалось только до широкой груди, затянутой в белую ткань. Прижавшись к ней лицом и сквозь тонкую материю дотронувшись губами до твердого соска, для верности мягко сжав его зубами, Питер передвинул ладони на поясницу. Подчиняясь его рукам, Роман съехал по бедрам Питера ближе, еще шире разводя ноги, прильнув всем телом и наклоняясь для поцелуя.

— Если ты меня прямо сейчас не трахнешь, — сдавленно прошептал он, обнимая одной рукой за шею, а вторую запуская в трусы Питеру и оплетая прохладными пальцами член, — я тебя точно укушу.

Питер был очень даже «за». Особенно ощутив, как по разгоряченной плоти скользят холодные длинные пальцы, задевая ее массивным перстнем. Движения мужских рук оказались куда приятней большинства ухоженных женских, когда-либо ласкавших его. Как руки у Романа могли оставаться холодными, ему было неясно, но обдумывать этот вопрос было слишком сложно. Он с некоторым трудом приспустил расстегнутые джинсы и запрокинул голову, когда Роман прижал свой член к его и двинул кистью.

— Как давно ты? .. — спросил Питер, не найдя в себе мужества закончить фразу «…трахался с мужиком», и потянулся за брошенным рядом презервативом.

— Никогда, — не переспрашивая, ответил Роман, как само собой разумеющееся, и вместо того, чтобы помочь с шуршащей и не рвущейся оберткой, склонился с поцелуями к Питеру. Заниматься двумя делами одновременно оказалось чертовски сложно, но оторваться от жадного, горячего рта не было никакой возможности.

— Что, и у тебя мало практики? — Роман сам отклонился и провел рукой по члену Питера, чтобы сдвинуть крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку.

— Не отвлекайся, — ответил тот и, взяв тюбик смазки, протянул его Годфри. — Я пораню тебя ногтями, так что… Если хочешь — закрою глаза.

— Размечтался, — Роман открутил крышку и выдавил немного прозрачного лубриканта на ладонь. — Даже моргать не смей!

И Руманчек действительно забыл, что неплохо бы иногда опускать ресницы, наблюдая, как Годфри нервозными и резкими движениями распределяет смазку по пальцам и заводит руку за спину. Приподнявшись и опираясь на колени, Роман закрыл глаза и подался немного вперед. Только по практически незаметному движению плеча Питер мог представить, как он надавливает подушечкой пальца на неподатливые, неподготовленные к такому мышцы и медленно проникает внутрь, скользнув по гладким стенкам. И был рад, что не может видеть этого — ему хватало зрелища крепко закушенной губы и собственного воображения, чтобы ощутить тягучую боль в паху. Питер малодушно повернул голову, уставившись на ободранные обои в углу комнаты, и постарался думать о чем-нибудь отвратительном. Например, о протухшей собаке, которую он не так давно встретил, гуляя по лесу. О ее высохших ввалившихся глазах и стеклянном взгляде, направленном в никуда. Боковым зрением он заметил, что Роман поднес руки к груди и выдавил еще лубриканта, значительно больше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Мне кажется, что ты отвлекаешься, — произнес Годфри, вынуждая снова смотреть на него, растеряв все мысли, и повторил движение рукой, уже заметней и размашистей. Наконец вспомнив, что в пальцах он все держит наполовину открытую упаковку с презервативом, Питер разорвал ее. Раскатывая по члену тонкий латекс, он видел, как Роман облизывает и без того влажно блестящие губы и судорожно выдыхает приоткрытым ртом.

— Удержишь? — нервно спросил он и накрыл перепачканной в смазке рукой член Питера. Не выпуская его из кольца пальцев, Роман медленно опустился на него, опираясь свободной рукой о плечо Питера. Руманчек и не вспомнил, что нужно дышать, когда головки члена касаются горячие и неподатливые мышцы. Роман насаживался медленно, опустив веки и чуть слышно дыша приоткрытым ртом. Питер мог насладиться видом его влажно блестящих губ и яркого румянца, окрасившего щеки, но думать получалось только об узкой глубине, в которую слишком медленно погружается его член. Выдержки Питеру хватило ровно до половины; не сдержавшись, он резко двинул бедрами, сжимая худые бока руками и заставляя Романа насадиться полностью.

— Придурок, — выдохнул он, второй рукой тоже вцепившись Руманчеку в плечо и мелко дрожа.

— Прости, — действительно испытывая раскаяние и смотря на мучительную складку между бровей, сказал Питер, дурея от ощущения тесноты и жара, охватывающего его. Закрыв глаза и стараясь успокоиться, чтобы не навредить еще больше, он потерся щекой о напряженное предплечье Романа. Осторожно обняв его, Питер легко начал гладить его спину, стараясь хоть немного расслабить мышцы, ставшие каменными.

Годфри самого не хватило надолго. Тяжело выдохнув и не открывая глаз, он приподнялся, почти полностью выпустив из себя член, и снова медленно опустился на него, сдвигаясь, чтобы принять по-другому. Болезненность каждого движения читалась в мучительном изгибе пухлых зацелованных губ и слишком частом опускании ресниц. Опираясь о плечи Питера, Роман с силой сжимал пальцы до побелевших костяшек, и Питер ему не препятствовал, не пытался вести. Годфри всегда прекрасно справлялся сам, намереваясь себе навредить.

Замедлившись, чтобы свыкнуться с новыми ощущениями, он выждал слишком мало, попытавшись резко и рвано двинуться и причинив себе еще больше боли. Питеру было мало таких скудных движений, мало прикосновений и мало чертового Романа, почти не соприкасавшегося с ним обнаженной кожей. Касания сквозь одежду не приносили должного удовлетворения — жесткая джинсовая ткань тёрлась о тонкую материю чулок, платье сидело плотно, его было бы не снять, реши Питер стянуть его, не возясь с застёжкой. Идея оставить его была на редкость идиотской, но сейчас уже ничего нельзя было исправить, и приходилось довольствоваться малым. Горячие пальцы с аккуратно подровненными ногтями впивались в кожу, и Питер бы с удовольствием коснулся их губами, вбирая в рот, но и этого сейчас он сделать не мог.

Он старался делать глубокие и размеренные вдохи и выдохи, старался успокоиться. Для него анальный секс тоже был в новинку, только если Роман пытался справиться с болью от грубо растянутых мышц, непривычных к таким проникновением, то он не испытывал ничего лучше, чем сидящий на его коленях Годфри. Поза была выбрана идеально — если бы Питер был сверху, то он не смог бы дать столько времени на подготовку, не сдержавшись и сразу бы взяв быстрый и жесткий темп. Рядом с Романом вообще было сложно не только совершать правильные действия, но и думать. Ни одна мысль, кроме «о Господи, трахать Романа Годфри — это самое охуенное, что мне приходилось делать», в голове надолго не задерживалась. В очередной раз непроизвольно вытянув шею в неосуществимой попытке дотянуться до приоткрытых губ слишком длинного Годфри, Питер был неожиданно смят страстными поцелуями.

Терпение Питера, с трудом прошедшее проверку на прочность, было вознаграждено: Роман, не прекращая терзать его губы, шумно выдохнул в них, но на стон боли это было не похоже. Годфри, резко почти полностью соскользнув, насадился до основания.

— Вот так, ты можешь меня… — остаток фразы потерялся в приглушенном стоне, когда Роман повторил движение; нависая сверху, он закусил ребро ладони, смутившись своей реакции. Не нуждаясь в дальнейших просьбах, Питер сжал руками его бока, придерживая и приноравливаясь к заданному ритму.

Переставший кривиться от боли Годфри был еще восхитительней. Только усадив его себе на колени, Питер опасался, что ему, не подготовленному толком, будет слишком больно, но, кажется, Романа это не беспокоило. Возможно, сказывалась его истинная природа — об упыриной выносливости и самовосстановлении легенд было предостаточно. Возможно, Годфри солгал об отсутствии мужчин в его постели. Или, что было вероятней всего, у него просто отсутствовало чувство самосохранения.

Направляя его движения и не давая сбавить темп, Питер потянул его на себя, вынудив шире развести бедра. Охнув, Роман обнял его за шею; его член прижался к животу Питера, заскользив по коже. Зажав его в кулаке, Руманчек двинул рукой, даже не стараясь попасть в такт равным и резким толчкам. Роман сильнее прогибался, продолжая с яростью насаживаться на член и, кажется, боясь выпустить из объятий шею Питера, как единственное, что придавало ему устойчивости. Мышцы уже не были такими напряженными, достаточно растраханные стараниями Питера, и можно было не опасаться навредить. Годфри молчал, только шумно выдыхая открытым ртом от особенно сильных и глубоких толчков, но явно вошел во вкус. Косметика размазалась, и Питер жалел, что не предложил Роману стереть ее; на губах почти не было помады, только карминовые разводы на подбородке и щеке, зато тушь держалась, только смазавшись у уголков глаз.

Почти болезненно узкое нутро, горячее и тесно сжимающееся на его члене, лишало мыслей начисто. Долго сдерживаться, ощущая, как Роман скользит по нему, возможным не представлялось. Поэтому Питер старательно двигал рукой, лаская его, хоть запястье и ныло от быстрого ритма, заданного уже давно. Его собственное возбуждение, закручивающееся в тугую спираль где-то внутри, с каждым сильным размашистым толчком добавляло новый виток.

Отодвигая на второй план все лишние мысли, не связанные с оглушающим жаром, собиравшимся в паху, Питер обеими руками обнял Годфри, резко и рвано вскидывая бедра, с животной яростью вбиваясь в податливое тело. Роман послушно двигался навстречу, и, насадившись до основания, сжал мышцы, медленно поднимаясь. Перед глазами Руманчека поплыли разноцветные пятна, и скопленное желание вылилось в оглушительный оргазм.

…Первое реальное ощущение, которое он испытал, были пальцы, дотрагивающиеся до лица. Длинные и прохладные, резко пахнущие каким-то смутно знакомым парфюмерным запахом, они мягко убирали за уши волосы, разметавшиеся и прилипшие к влажному от испарины лбу. Касание было настойчивым, утомительным и лишним — не задумываясь, он отмахнулся, отталкивая от лица чужие руки. И с некоторым трудом вспомнил, что неплохо было бы открыть глаза, с опустошающей жалостью чувствуя, как нега быстро покидает его тело. Роман оперся ладонью о его плечо, возвращая в реальность, в которой Гофдри, выглядевший как потасканная шлюха после тяжелой ночи, сидел на его бедрах, измученный и так и не получивший разрядки.

— Прости, — хрипло отозвался Питер, с трудом осознавший, что умудрился стонать, когда кончал, но не испытывая и десятой доли раскаяния. — Сейчас я…

— Да, — не давая ничего сказать больше, Роман неловко попытался слезть с его колен и схватился за поданную руку, поморщившись, соскользнув с начавшего опадать члена.

Он растянулся на кровати, согнув в коленях ноги, давая Руманчеку возможность встать. Чувствуя его взгляд, Питер осторожно стащил презерватив и, одним движением завязав его, поднялся. Слабость и послеоргазменная истома все еще текла по венам, и единственное, чего ему хотелось сейчас — лечь рядом и заснуть. Преодолев это желание, он все же дал себе поблажку, дойдя только до приоткрытого окна и выбросив использованный гондон на улицу. Тащиться через половину квартиры до туалета или еще дальше, до мусорного ведра, не было никаких сил. Вернувшись к Роману, повернувшемуся на бок, он стащил с себя джинсы вместе с трусами, присев рядом на край кровати.

— Слишком много кокаина, — Роман лениво погладил себя по бедру, задирая юбку, но так и не коснулся все еще возбужденного члена. — Ты не поможешь мне… каплями?

— Еще? — не протестуя, Питер потянулся к тумбочке, на ощупь нашаривая в ящике узкий и тонкий флакон. Сейчас Роман мог попросить у него все, что угодно, и он предпочел бы сделать это, слишком расслабленный, чтобы спорить или размышлять о последствиях. Сжимая прозрачную стеклянную баночку в пальцах, он придвинулся ближе, дожидаясь, когда Годфри уляжется на спину, и легко наклонил ее над широко распахнутым глазом.

Роман застонал в голос, как только бесцветная жидкость коснулась слизистой, и снова перекатился на бок, опуская руку на свой член. Его дыхание, сопровождавшее быстрые резкие движения, было рваным и учащенным, намного более неровным, чем во время секса. Питер лег рядом, набросив на них одеяло, и накрыл своей ладонью сжатые пальцы Романа, приноравливаясь к его темпу.

Годфри потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы кончить. Он рефлекторно двинул бедрами, толкнувшись в их сплетенные пальцы, и закрыл глаза, часто-часто дыша. Семя перепачкало руку Питера, но выбираться из теплой постели уже не было никаких сил, и он вытер ладонь о край простыни, ощущая, как Роман обессилено утыкается лбом в его ключицу, наваливаясь всем весом.

На смену ленивой истоме и сонливости медленно начинали возвращаться мысли, но Руманчек предпочел малодушно сбежать от них, теснее прижавшись к засыпающему Роману. Решение всех их проблем, количество которых, определенно, увеличилось после прошедшей ночи, можно было отложить до утра. Тем более имея возможность спокойно выспаться, без душных кошмаров и общих снов, приносящих за собой только неприятности.

Питер быстро отключился и видел во сне безликие фигуры в черном, скрывающие свои лица пластиковыми масками, огромных змей, сбрасывающих шкуру, и узкую спину, на которой были нарисованы птицы.


End file.
